Something About Him
by TeamPuckleberry
Summary: Mercedes meets a guy who she really seems to like. But, what happens when things start to go wrong with their relationship? Features other main characters  later in the story. Rated T for language and violence. Read & review.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Glee fiction. Reviews please?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**SOMETHING ABOUT HIM**

Mercedes Jones was at the library. After winning regionals, she needed time to relax. That's why she wanted to look up books on the legendary, Aretha Franklin. Aretha always managed to calm her down. Mercedes strutted down the isle trying to find the biography section. Once she found it, she searched for an Aretha Franklin book. "_Franklin, Franklin, where are you?" _she thought. Then, suddenly, something smacked against her, pushing her back. "_Oh, hell to the no," _she started to think. She brushed off her arm and turned around to find the source of her stumble.

"I am so sorry," his soft voice said.

She saw a guy. He had dark brown hair and green eyes. His skin was slightly tanned with his cheeks a bit pink looking. He wore perfectly fitting jeans and a blue sweater, which really made him glow, and his shiny black shoes pulled his outfit together. She wanted to rip him to pieces for pushing her, but he looked so genuine and harmless.

"Are you okay?" he politely asked.

"Yes, thank you, "she replied with delight. She couldn't help but be impressed. " I'm Mercedes."

"I'm Dean," he said with a smile. Dean reached his hand out, and Mercedes shook his hand. "We should talk sometime. I have to go to meet with my parents. But, can I have your number?" Mercedes filled with joy.

"Of course," she said. Mercedes got out a piece of paper and pen from her bag, and wrote down her number. Dean took the paper and winked at her.

"I'll call you later," said Dean. As he gracefully walked out of the library, Mercedes did a little dance. She had never really felt like this about a guy since Kurt, and that didn't work out since he's gay. She liked Dean, although she just met him. She knew it was weird, but Mercedes felt there was something about him.

Dean seemed perfect for Mercedes. He might just be her future boyfriend. _"Forget Franklin," _she thought, _"I have to go home, call Kurt, and tell him everything."_

**There is Chapter 1. Thoughts? Ideas? I know this is quite short, but hopefully I will update this daily (weekly maybe?) . I already have the plot figured out, so it shouldn't be to hard. Keep reading and send in reviews!  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

"No way! Mercedes, that's so awesome!" Kurt seemed more excited then Mercedes. "We can double date now! We should totally go…"

"Kurt!" Mercedes had to interrupt. He would never stop if she didn't. "Chill dude, it's just a guy."

"What? You like him, don't hide it," Kurt said with a smirk.

"I never said I didn't like him," she murmured," It's just he might not like me."

"Mercedes, don't be ridiculous! Any guy who wouldn't like you is an idiot! And, from what you told me, he didn't seem like an idiot," Kurt said trying to comfort her. "Now, I guess I should go."

"Wait, why?" Mercedes was shocked. She was surprised Kurt wasn't going to make her dish out more details about Dean.

"When Dean calls, you will want an open phone line, won't you?" Kurt teased.

"I guess I will," A smile reappeared on her face. "Bye Kurt!"

"Bye!" Kurt hung up from the phone.

"_Kurt's right," _Mercedes thought,"_ This is awesome!"_ She went and fell onto the bed, face down. She screamed with excitement into her covers. Mercedes giggled with joy. "_Calm down, "_She thought. Mercedes went and put her purple ipod into the speaker. She pressed play and Whitney Houston's voice came into the room. Whitney was amazing and another one of Mercedes' idols. She plopped back onto her comfy bed and closed her eyes.

About an hour later…

_Ring, ring, ring. _Mercedes jumped up. It was her phone. She grabbed it and looked at the caller ID. _Unknown Number. _Was it Dean?

"Hello?" Mercedes was so curious.

"Hey, it's Dean. What are you doing?"

"Nothing. I'm not doing anything." You could hear the joy in her voice.

"Good, we can talk then." Mercedes thought he sounded happy, too. _Did_ he like her?

They talked and talked for awhile. Dean was actually into a lot of the same things Mercedes liked. Dean loved musicals and broadway shows like she did. Apparently, he loved soul music the most, like her. He even said that he acted like a drama queen at times. Most importantly, he said he was hurt before. And, he was lonely. Mercedes could relate to that. She is always at the bottom, and although she's never been in a real relationship, she has been hurt. She could feel a special connection and so did Dean.

"So, would you want to go out to dinner on Friday?" Dean offered.

Mercedes wasn't sure if this was real. She pinched herself. _Ouch! _This was real. "Yes, I would love to." she said shyly.

"Great! How about we meet at Breadstix around seven? I'll pay, of course!" Dean sounded confident. Mercedes liked that, though. She liked that he was so comfortable with her. She, on the other hand, was very nervous.

"Okay. That will be great." She tried to sound as relaxed as possible. It wasn't working, and she knew it.

"See you then! Bye!" Dean sounded excited. She could feel it. He just wasn't as nervous as her. He liked her, he did. Mercedes wore the brightest smile. He liked her, and she liked him.

What is she doing? Nothing can stop Mercedes Jones. She was number one. But, with Dean, she has to be shy and nervous. It's like he knows her, and she's scared. Usually, she just acts like the confident, diva-ish girl she is. However, she wants to impress Dean. So much, really, that she gets butterflies and knots in her stomach. They were perfect for each other. She knew it for sure, now.

With her phone in her hand, she opened it up. '_Address book, Kurt, Create new message,' _she selected. 'Hey Kurt,' Mercedes typed quickly,' I hav a d8!' She sent the message.

Immediately, her phone beeped. '_One new message'_, popped up. She opened it, and it was from Kurt, of course. 'O.M.G. I new it! I new it! Tel me evrything!' he replied.

"_And you think I wouldn't have, Kurt?" _she thought. _"As if!"_ So, she told Kurt everything. He, like he normally would, rambled on and on about how great it was and how proud he was. She was proud of herself, too, of course. Things were going great for her.

Maybe like thirty minutes later, Kurt finally stopped texting Mercedes. According to him, she needed her beauty sleep. Mercedes didn't think she'd ever sleep though. It's like when you're six. You can't wait until you can go downstairs and see what gifts Santa brought you. You're so excited you can't sleep. That was what Mercedes felt. She didn't want to wait. Although, this was kind of different. She couldn't sneak downstairs to see how big her presents were or anything. So, she just stared at her ceiling while snuggled under her blankets. She stared until finally, she fell asleep.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _Mercedes jumped up scared. She was all sweaty. It was dream. Well, her nightmare, actually. She dreamt a monster was after her, trying to ruin her life. The monster just wanted to use her for himself, and, right before she woke, even tried to eat her. How did she go from dreaming of Dean, to thinking about a monster eating her? _Dean!_ Today was Friday. Her date was tonight. Who cares about a monster? It was only a dream. Dean, however, that's real.

**There's a longer chapter. What do you think is going to happen next? Let me know in the reviews… I'll try to make an update tomorrow. I enjoy writing this and hope you enjoy reading this. Don't worry, though. It will get intense, I promise you. But, how intense? You'll find out. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

Mercedes pranced down the hallway leading to her locker. She acted very cheery, obviously, since her date was tonight. She had already planned what she was going to wear. She would wear her yellow tee with green musical notes on it. That shirt really made her dark brown eyes shine. She would wear a pair of jeans, and she recently bought some new, light green sneakers that would match her shirt perfectly. She never felt better! Right as Mercedes opened her locker to retrieve her books for class, a hand fell onto her shoulder.

It was Santana. What would Santana want from Mercedes? "Hey Wheezy. The word is you got yourself a boyfriend."

"Not completely. But, why does it matter?" Mercedes was seriously clueless.

"I just don't think it's very nice to lie to others," Santana replied with an evil smirk on her face.

"Hell to the no! Why would I lie, Santana?" Mercedes was starting to get mad. She was tired of Santana always hating on everyone.

"It just doesn't seem very likely to me," Santana joked. The crowd around heard and even a few giggled.

"You need to get this straight. I am NOT lying. I do have a date. Tonight, actually, and his name is Dean. You can say you don't believe me, but truth is, we all know you're just jealous that guys like _me_ more than _you._" Santana's face dropped. But, moments later,. That evil smirk reappeared onto her face.

"Well, I didn't think guys dig divas like you. But, if you say so." Santana said while shrugging her shoulders.

"You're right. I _am_ a diva, which is better than being a SLUT." Mercedes put a lot of attitude into it. So much, that Santana pounced on Mercedes.

They fell to the ground, pulling on each others hair. Now, the crowd was _really_ watching. They rolled over, while attempting to punch and kick each other at the same time. And right when things were getting interesting, Mr. Schuester came along.

"Girls!" Will yelled. "GIRLS, STOP!" He pulled up Santana and yanked her away, out of Mercedes' reach.

"Let me at her!" Santana screamed out. Mr. Schuester had a good grip on her though, so Santana couldn't get away. Mercedes just stood there with her arms crossed and her eyes on Santana.

"Good luck," Mercedes teased. Mercedes wouldn't let Santana get to her anymore. She just waved goodbye, grabbed her book from the locker, and left down the hall while Santana got a lecture. "_She ain't got nothing on me," _Mercedes though to herself," _Not a bitch like her... If only Dean was here, he would definitely be proud." _With that in mind, she went to her classes.

In History class…

"Excuse me, I'll be back in a moment," the teacher said after reading a note given to him by the secretary. Once he shut the door, Mercedes turned directly to Tina, who was right behind her. They were in the middle of talking about Mercedes' fight with Santana.

"And she just attacked you?" Tina asked interested.

"Yes! Pretty much! It was so ridiculous!" Mercedes said nearly laughing. "And she thinks I'm _not _classy!"

"Wow. She is obviously just jealous of you, though!" Tina said giggling with Mercedes.

"I know. But, whatever. I'm not going to let her stop me from having a good time with Dean tonight."

"You're going to Breadstix for dinner, right?" Tina wanted it confirmed. Kurt obviously texted her. Mercedes nodded in reply. "Damn, girl."

They kept giggling until the teacher cam back in. Mercedes loved Tina. They were best friends. That's why Mercedes didn't really care about getting a boyfriend. She had Tina, Kurt, Rachel… basically Glee Club. She didn't need it. Now, however, she wants it.

Later at Breadstix…

Mercedes walked into Breadstix happily. Right away, she saw Dean and walked over to the table. A bright smile appeared on Dean's face, and Mercedes smiled back as she sat in the booth. Right away a waitress came and took their orders. After, they got into a discussion about movies.

"No way! 'Avatar' is a much better movie than 'Titanic'." Dean argued.

"You're crazy. I could watch 'Titanic' ten times in a row and still cry." Mercedes declared.

"Yes, but…" Dean gave in to Mercedes' argue. "Fine." His face went still. She didn't mean to hurt his feelings or anything. Just then the waitress came back with their dinners.

"Have you ever read the book 'Water for Elephants'?" Mercedes asked trying to change the subject.

His face lit up. "It's one of my favorites." Dean said in reply. So, they went on talking about the best love stories. Things were going well. Dean even drove Mercedes home.

"Thanks for dinner and everything Dean." Mercedes said as he escorted her up to the door.

"It was nothing, really. You know I really like you," Dean said as he got closer to Mercedes. She noticed and wasn't quite comfortable.

"I like you, too," she replied. Mercedes pulled up a smile and looked at Dean. He got closer and closer. Then, he finally kissed her. She wasn't ready for this yet, though. He gripped her neck tight, and it hurt her. She pushed him away from her.

Dean had an angry look on his face. Mercedes just stared at him, and then, _whack._ He slapped her. Hard. He still looked angry. She held her hand up to her cheek. She felt shocked. Why would he do this? Dean finally realized what he had just done. "I'm… sorry. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it," he pleaded to her. He brushed up against her, and she pushed him again.

"No!" Mercedes didn't want this at all. She wanted to be happy at the end of her date, not hurt. "Get away from me. Now," she said as she tried to hold back tears.

"Cedes!"

"Go. I mean it Dean." He could hear how serious Mercedes was. He frowned. He started to walk away, just whispering 'I'm sorry'.

Mercedes got out her key and unlocked the door. She went inside, closed the door, and ran upstairs to her room. She started to cry. "_He slapped me," _she thought," _He slapped me. What was wrong with him? I just didn't want to kiss him." _ Mercedes sat on her bed and sobbed quietly. What did she do?

Then, her phone suddenly went off. '_One new message', the screen said. _Mercedes opened the message. It was Dean. 'I'm sorry. And I miss you already. Goodnight Cedes,' it said. She loved that he wrote out the words. It was sweet, to her at least. Mercedes removed that thought from her head. He** slapped** her. Hell to the no. She snapped her phone shut and threw it across the room. "_I don't wanna talk to you," _she responded in her head. Mercedes laid back and fell into her mattress. She was **done** with him.

**Chapter 3 was intense, yes? I have more up my sleeve. Anyway, I only have a few reviews, but it still means a lot to me that people like it. I'll try to get in another chapter tomorrow. Ideas? Thoughts? Leave me a review… kthanks:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

Mercedes walked down the hall as Tina joined her. "How did it go?" Tina seemed eager.

"_Should I tell her?"_ Mercedes was debating in her head. She didn't really want to talk about it, though. "_Lie. I can't tell her now. Not yet."_ Mercedes put a big smile on her face. "It was great. Dean was awesome!" Tina immediately smiled.

"I can't believe it! So, is he like your boyfriend yet?" Tina was so eager and curious. Mercedes was pretty impressed with herself. She didn't know she could act _so well._

"No, not yet. I think Dean wants to go on more dates, first." Mercedes really did think that. At least she wasn't totally lying. Dean seemed like the type to go on a lot of dates before actually becoming a boyfriend.

"What's on your face? Is that a bruise?" Tina noticed. Dean left a bruise on her face. She tried to cover it with make-up, but it obviously still showed.

"I was so happy that I ran up the stairs. I tripped and hit my face. I didn't think it was that bad." Mercedes put her hand up to her cheek.

"Sorry," Tina said. Sorry? Dean flashed back into her head. 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean it,' he said. Mercedes stopped walking. She could only picture his cold hand smacking her._ Whack._ "Mercedes, what's wrong?" Tina asked considerately. Tina placed her hand on Mercedes' shoulder. Mercedes flinched and stepped back. "Cedes?" Dean's voice echoed in her head. "Cedes?" All she heard was Dean. "Cedes?" She finally looked up and saw Dean. He was standing next to Tina, concern in his eyes, and he was holding flowers. "Can we talk," he asked. Mercedes didn't know what to do. She just nodded. They walked over to the parking lot.

"What do you want?" Mercedes murmured.

Dean handed her the flowers and looked at her eyes. "I shouldn't have done what I did."

"I know you shouldn't have," Mercedes said grumpily.

"Just listen, please! I freaked out when you pushed me away. I just thought it meant you didn't like me." He sounded sincere.

"I said I liked you," she stated.

"Then I think you could've kissed me." Mercedes started to feel… bad. He seemed so upset. Hurt. "I just overreacted. I told you I was a drama queen." Both Mercedes and Dean giggled. "I would never mean to harm you. Really!" They smiled at each other. He convinced her. She liked him too much not to believe him. "_People overreact sometimes. I know. He seems to mean it. Why not give him another chance?" _she thought to herself.

"I should be going to my school now. We're good, though, right?" Dean asked, confidently.

"Yeah, we're good. And I love the flowers," Mercedes replied sweetly. The flowers sent a lavender smell into the air.

"You're welcome. I'll see you," Dean said as he kissed her on the cheek. Mercedes waved goodbye and went back into the school. It was all good now, thank goodness. She rewrapped her scarf around her neck, put the flowers in her locker, and went on her way to class. "_Wait,"_ she started thinking again and stopped walking," _what did I do? I should have rejected him, especially after what he did. But, he came here to see me. That was so nice."_ Mercedes groaned. _"This is his only chance. One mistake and it's over," _she decided. She started walking once more to her class.

After class…

"What did he want?" Tina asked.

"Just to talk and give me flowers," Mercedes said very calmly.

"No make-out session?" Tina joked. Mercedes and Tina laughed and strode on. "_Hopefully not," _Mercedes thought to herself.

**First, I'm sorry I posted this a little later than usual, and that it's kind of short. Second of all, are you disappointed? Sorry, I got to make this good. Besides, Mercedes will eventually learn her mistake. Whoops! Spoiler! I guess you could predict they would get back together, too. What did you expect though? Happily ever after? Nope! At least… not yet… or not at all. You'll have to find out! Gosh, I love suspense! Any clue to what Dean might do next? Let me know! **

.


	5. Chapter 5

**I found a few mistakes in my writing, none of you seemed to notice, though. But I'm sorry anyway. Like I said, I'm new at this. Now, Chapter Five, WOO!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

Mercedes was really enjoying her time with Dean. Things were back to normal, as she'd hoped. They were at the mall all day. Although Dean isn't the same as Kurt or Tina, she had a decent time. They browsed around, had some food, and laughed at a girl falling in the fountain. They even scoped out peoples outfits together, deciding what rank it was between one and ten. She felt she made the right decision by giving him another chance. Dean, once again, drove Mercedes home. This time went better, though.

"Thanks Dean. I had an amazing time!"

"No problem. But, I think **anyone** can have a better time than that girl who fell in the fountain," Dean said while starting to chuckle. Mercedes laughed along with him.

"Is it okay if I kissed you?" Dean asked her quietly. Mercedes gave him a peck on his lips, and they both smiled. They exchanged their goodbyes, and Mercedes got out of the car and went back inside her house. Dean drove off, and Mercedes ran up to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror. Her face wasn't bad. It had nearly healed already, and it had only been two days. She put some cream on the almost-gone bruise. Finally, she went to her room and logged onto 'Myspace' from her computer. '_New Status'_, she clicked. All she typed in the bar was a smiley face. That's what she felt. Happy! Still smiling, she got up and changed her outfit into something more cozy. She was ready to sit back into her chair, when her phone beeped at her. It was a message from Dean.

'Goodnight, Mercedes 3,' it said. Dean told her he would send her a 'goodnight' text everynight from now on. She, of course, felt it was thoughtful and sweet of him.

'Goodnight, Dean 3,' she texted back to him.

Saturday….

"Wow, Cedes! That's awesome," Kurt nearly yelled through the phone.

"Whatever, Kurt. We're not serious or anything," Mercedes clarified.

"Sure. Whatever you say," Kurt joked at her.

"Maybe you're just jealous, then," she joked back.

"Oh, please. No matter how great you say he is, he could never beat my Blaine."

"You're probably right." They both giggled at that.

"Mercedes, I feel like I haven't seen you in, like forever. Dean is keeping you away from me. We need more time together. Ooooh! We should go on a shopping-spree today!" Kurt sounded so excited, and Mercedes really did feel like a shopping spree.

"As tempting as that is Kurt, I was going to surprise Dean at his house tonight. His parents were going to go to friend's house. We'd have the place to ourselves."

"Oh, well I'm sorry if I got in the way of your plans with Dean, Mercedes. I just really wish you didn't have to ditch me for him." That's all Kurt said before he hung up. Mercedes loved Kurt, but she just wanted to hang out with Dean tonight. Was that **so** bad? She didn't want this getting in the way of her fun. She shook it off, and started picking out a good outfit to wear.

Around 7:00 PM…

"Thanks for bringing me here, Mom," Mercedes said as innocently as she could.

"No problem, sweetie. Parental supervision, right?"

"Yes, his parents are here. They're going to take me home."

"Alright, bye then."

"Bye, Mom." Mercedes got out of her mom's car and waved for her to leave. She turned to Dean's house. It was pretty big. Not like mansion big, but not townhouse small. She tip-toed up the stone pathway. As she headed for the door, she saw a blurry figure through the window. She couldn't quite figure it out. Mercedes nearly put her face up onto the window. It was moving. It was… Her jaw dropped to the ground. "_Why?_ _What?"_ She wasn't sure what to believe anymore.

**Hey. Once again, I had to post this later than usual. But I SWEAR tomorrow, it will be up earlier. So… cliffhanger! I was going to put why Mercedes freaked in this chapter, but as I'd told you before, suspense if fun! The question: what did Mercedes see? Guesses? Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

Mercedes started to cry, but she stopped herself. She had bigger problems. She obviously **wasn't **going to hang out with Dean. He was… busy. She took another glance into the window. Dean was in there, making out with some other girl Mercedes didn't know. That was his chance. "_He just screwed himself,"_ she was thinking. "_He's losing the best thing that ever happened to him."_ Dean was cheating on her. Mercedes was sure her heart was breaking. She was still watching, her eyes glued to them. She finally stopped and walked back down the path. She wasn't sure what she felt...upset, mad, hurt. She obviously couldn't call her mom to pick her up, unless she explained everything. That was **not** happening. Mercedes searched through her numbers. Who could she call? There was no way she could walk home. She had to get someone to come get her. "_What if I... That might work." _She called the number as she started walking up the block. It started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey. I know this is kind of weird. But, would you be willing to come get me?"

"Why?"

"Please. You're the only one I can trust right now."

"Where are you?" she asked with a groan. Mercedes gave her the location she was and said thanks. "Whatever, Wheezy." Yeah, Mercedes called Santana. It's not like she could call anyone else. She didn't want to tell anyone, especially someone would give her a lecture on 'you shouldn't have trusted him in the first place', or 'you shouldn't have given him another chance, you don't deserve that kind of abuse'. She felt that Santana would let it go. Mercedes felt that Santana experienced this same thing, except in a different way… with Sue. Sue made Santana feel powerful on the social pyramid, sure, but Sue just used Santana for her talent. It was actually relatable, sort of.

Mercedes waited on the corner, and Santana finally arrived. Mercedes got in the car.

"Hey."

"Spill it," Santana quickly said.

"Spill what?" Santana pulled back onto the road.

"Why you wanted me to come get you."

"If I had called anyone else I would have had…" Mercedes stopped.

"Just tell me. If it's that serious I won't tell." Santana sounded honest. Mercedes cleared her throat.

"Okay…" So, Mercedes told Santana everything. Santana actually looked upset, like she cared.

"I'm sorry, Cedes."

"What? You are?" Mercedes felt relieved.

"I actually went… went through something like that," Santana stuttered as she said that.

"Like with Sue?"

"No. I was… in an abusive relationship like that. It was before I came to McKinley. His name was Alex. He seemed nice at first, but then, he hit me. I was messed up. I mean, I moved on. But…" Santana started crying. "But, I don't really trust a lot of people because of that. It's why I'm a bitch. I wish… wish I had what others had. I'm just jealous, I guess." Tears ran down from her eyes, and Mercedes started crying with her.

"Oh my, I'm sorry. I never knew."

"I guess it's good you called me. We need each other, now." Mercedes nodded her head in agreement.

"So… what should I do?" Both Mercedes and Santana sniffled.

"Dump him. On his ass. That's all you can do. Just, get rid of him and move on." They looked at each other and started sobbing again.

Santana pulled up to Mercedes' house. Mercedes leaned her head against the window next to her. Santana put her hand on top of Mercedes' hand and squeezed it. "You're, uh, you're going to be okay," Santana reassured her.

"I hope so." Mercedes wiped off her tears and gave Santana a hug. She got out and waved goodbye. Santana slowly drove away, and Mercedes entered her house.

"Hello! That was quick!" Mercedes' mom said.

"Yeah, uh, he was busy so…" Mercedes didn't know how to finish, so she just nodded her head and ran upstairs. She locked her door and laid flat on her bed.

She had **never** seen that side of Santana before. Her sweet side. And Mercedes felt so bad. She and Santana just had a big fight the other day. If only she knew Santana was abused like that. "_But, Santana doesn't have much to be jealous of now. I'm just like her._" It was just hard for Mercedes to picture Santana, being **hit**. She didn't know if she wanted to admit it either, but, Santana is her friend. And, maybe one of the closest she'd ever have.

**Shocking? I hope so. I actually got really into this chapter. I'm going to be honest… I wrote this. I knew what was happening. But when I re-read this to find any corrections, I swear I cried. I get emotional when I read. Anyway, Santana was abused. Did anyone see that coming? I wasn't originally going to do this, but it came in my mind, so I went with it. And Dean cheating? Wow. Chapter 7 up next! Reviews? Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

It was Monday. Mercedes did not want to get up. She hadn't talked to Dean yet. She hadn't really talked to anybody. Tina and Rachel texted her, worried. Mercedes didn't answer them, though. Kurt didn't call her or anything. He was still mad, she guessed. Mercedes sighed and sat on the edge of her bed. She rubbed her forehead and tried to stand. Once she caught her balance, she walked over to her closet and put on a new outfit for the day.

At school…

"There you are! I texted you, but you didn't answer. Kurt told me you were with Dean," Tina said.

"Not really. I was…" Mercedes struggled to find words. "I was with Santana."

"What? Why?" Tina asked quickly.

"I just wanted to talk to her to apologize. We're actually pretty tight now," Mercedes tried to say quietly.

"But, she started the fight," Tina said, a little confused.

"I know. Just forget it, okay?"

"Okay. So… I think I'm addicted to 'Call of Duty'," Tina spat out.

"Isn't that a shooting game? Like where you kill people." Now, Mercedes was confused.

"Yeah, Mike showed it to me. It's actually kind of fun," Tina admitted. That made them both giggle as they walked down the corridor.

In Glee club…

"And that's what makes Billy Idol amazing," Mr. Schuester finally finished. The bell rang just in time. Everyone was so bored. No one really cared right now. "Try and find a song from him that suits you."

"Nope," Santana muttered under her breath. All eyes went back to Santana and Mercedes, who were seated next to each other. "What?" she asked in a grouchy tone. They all turned away and spread out into the halls. Mercedes and Santana got up and left.

"Now… did you do it yet?"

"Nope. I just can't talk to him yet," Mercedes replied.

"You'll have to eventually," Santana said quietly.

"I know, I'm just not ready." Mercedes shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm always here for you." Santana gave a small smile to Mercedes, and Mercedes smiled in return. Everyone eyed them in the halls, like it was strange they were talking to each other. Well, it would have been, if Mercedes didn't tell Santana. But, she did. It was different. They walked on, together, to their next class, happy to have each other.

After School…

Mercedes was in her living room, watching 'Project Runway' on tv. She finished all her homework and needed a distraction.

"Hey, sweetie." It was her mom. "I'm going to go to work. I should be back around nine. It's five now so, I'll see you in four hours. Okay?" Mercedes nodded and said goodbye. "Bye," her mom said quickly as she rushed out the door.

Once Mercedes saw her mom's car leave the driveway, she decided to text Santana, asking her to come over. Mercedes immediately got a reply.

'Why don't you ask Dean over? It's about time.'

'Idk…' Mercedes sent back.

'Just do it. I'm here if you need me. Good luck!'

'Thanks San.' Mercedes then called Dean. It just rang for a while until he finally answered.

"Hey, Cedes! I haven't talked to you forever! I missed you," he said seductively.

"Uh, yeah, I missed you, too." She lied. "Do you want to come over? We should talk."

"Sure! I'll be there soon, babe." "_Babe? Yuck!" _she thought as she hung up. 'He's coming,' she texted to Santana.

'It'll be alright. Just do what I told you,' Santana reassured her. Mercedes just texted back okay and continued to watch 'Project Runway'.

The doorbell rang and Mercedes shot up. She walked over to the door and opened it. "Hey," she said as calmly as she could. Dean smiled and walked in.

"Hi," he said as he kissed her. Mercedes bit her lip. "Is something wrong?" he asked her.

"Uh," Mercedes wasn't sure how to say it," well, I went over to your house the other day… As a surprise. I, uh, walked up to the door, and I saw something in the window." Dean gave Mercedes a curious look. "I, uh… I saw you. And, you were kissing some other girl." Mercedes was looking at the floor. She didn't want to see his face. She felt his hand on her chin. He pulled up her face, so she was looking at him.

"What? Are you kidding? I never kissed another girl!" Dean exclaimed.

"You did! I saw you!" Mercedes shouted back at him.

"You think I would cheat on you? Mercedes, I like you. I wouldn't do that," Dean said innocently. "But…" Mercedes started to defend herself until Dean jumped in. "I admit, I had a friend over. One of my good friends, Emily, came over to help me study for a test. Is that so bad?"

"You were kissing her!"

"I wasn't! You were seeing things. I get you might be insecure. It's okay," Dean tried to convince her.

"**NO!** I saw you! Stop denying it!"

"Cedes! I didn't do it!" Dean tried to hold Mercedes' hand, but she pulled away.

" don't have to admit. I still want to break up," Mercedes said as she walked toward the steps.

"Why?" Dean nearly screamed it out.

"Not only did you hit me, but you **cheated**! Now get out of my house! We're done!" Mercedes tried to walk up the stairs, but Dean grabbed her and threw her to the hard floor. Mercedes started sobbing on the ground.

"I don't think so," Dean said as he walked out the door. Mercedes screamed in pain.

"No!" She cried out. At least he was gone now. Mercedes laid still on the floor, not wanting to move. "No," she said quietly.

**There's another longer chapter. More drama, yes? I felt bad writing this, but it had to be done. Any idea what's going to happen now? How will Mercedes deal with Dean? Good luck trying to figure that out. Even I'm having a little trouble with that! And, once again I posted it late. But, I think from now on I'll post new chapters like every two days. That way I don't have to rush the story. Besides, you get some good info in this chapter . Review? I just really want some feedback on this story. I'm not sure how much longer I want to continue this story. Let me know what you think. Oooh, and how about a deal. If I get at least 20 reviews tomorrow (May 2), I'll post Chapter 8 early! If not, you'll have to wait until Tuesday… or maybe Wednesday? Hmmmmm…. kBye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey. I got like 21 reviews, so here's the next chapter. Also, some words in my last chapter didn't come out, so I'm sorry if it's a little hard to understand.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

Mercedes finally got up from the floor. She wiped the tears off her face and stumbled over to her couch. She plumped down when her leg filled with pain. She held her leg while rocking back and forth. Once it started to feel better she reached for her phone. She just stared at it for a minute. She couldn't do this right now. Mercedes put her phone in her pocket and slowly tried to go to her bedroom.

The next morning…

"Are you **sure** you're okay? You can stay home if you need to," Mercedes' mom said to her.

"I'm fine Mom. I told you, I just slipped from some water I spilled on floor. I'll be alright," Mercedes convinced her.

"Okay, then. Goodbye, dear."

"Goodbye, Mom." Mercedes walked away into the school. Her leg was better this morning. Better than it was last night. She was just happy that her mom decided not to take her to the doctors. Anyway, Mercedes was actually happy to go back to school. Maybe she would forget a little about what happened.

"Hey, Cedes!" Santana yelled to her from down the hall. _Or maybe not. _She had to tell Santana what happened."How did it go?" Mercedes sighed and grabbed Santana's wrist. She led Santana to a janitor's closet. They both entered as Mercedes switched on the lights.

"Not too well," Mercedes said in a quiet tone.

"What? What happened?"

"He came over. I told him I saw him kissing that girl. He just denied it. I mean, he said a girl was over his house. Only it was one of his best friends, Emily, who came over to help him study. He said I was just seeing things, but I obviously wasn't." Santana had a blank look on her face. "He just kept saying he didn't do it. Then I told him I still wanted to break-up. He didn't like that very much… I said that he should go and I walked up me steps… "Santana was frowning now. "Then he pulled me and pushed to the floor. He left… My leg hurt really bad afterwards, but it's fine now so." Mercedes was sure she said it all.

"I'm so sorry Cedes," Santana whispered in her ear as she hugged her. Mercedes pulled away.

"Why are you sorry, San?"

"It's **my** fault. I told you to invite him over and dump him." Santana started to cry. "I'm sorry! Really." Mercedes hugged Santana in return.

"It's not your fault. You tried to help. I just need to find away to get rid of Dean." Santana looked into Mercedes' eyes.

"No," Santana started to say," no. **We** need to find a way. It's you and me." They smiled at each other as they exited the closet.

Later that day…

"I think we should just have Puck come over and beat the crap out of him," Santana said. They were at Mercedes' house. Her mom went shopping, and Mercedes immediately called her, of course.

"I just don't know if that would actually work, Santana. I just… I just want him to leave me alone." _Ding-dong. _The doorbell rang. Santana and Mercedes looked at each other. Whoever it was kept knocking on the door. Mercedes peeped out the window. _"Shit," _she thought. Santana joined Mercedes at the window. She saw him too –him being Dean.

Santana walked over to the door and turned the knob. "Santana, no!" Mercedes tried to stop her, but Santana didn't listen. She opened the door.

"Hi… is Mercedes," Santana immediately interrupted him.

"Listen. You best be leaving her alone. She doesn't need a jackass like you in her life. So… just walk away, and **never** bother her again. Got it?" Santana really put some attitude in it.

"Can I talk to her? I didn't do even do anything wrong!" Dean was really pulling off that innocent look. He tried to come through the doorway, but Santana blocked him.

"No! Just go away, now!" Santana pushed him back.

"What if I don't?" Dean had an evil smirk appear on his face. He came towards the doorway once again, and Santana pushed him back once more.

"You and Mercedes… you're done. And don't **ever** go near her again. Trust me… I can get some back-up. And I don't think a pretty boy like you could handle it." Dean's face grew angry as he kicked the side of the house. He looked at Santana one last time before he ran off. Santana shut the door again and looked at Mercedes. "There." Santana smiled as she plunged back on the couch.

"Thank you," Mercedes said truly grateful.

"That was nothing," Santana said smiling. Mercedes sat beside her and gave her a little hug.

She didn't know how long that would keep Dean away. But, it was good enough, for now.

**Okay, I don't think it's one of my best chapters. But I promise something interesting is coming soon! Got any clue to what it could be? Tell me what you think of the chapter… New chapter Wednesday. Or, if I get …. 25 reviews I will post a new chapter tomorrow. Not too bad of a wait. Speaking of… new Glee tomorrow! I hear there's some Finchel going on. Woo!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I'm really sorry. I wanted to post this Wednesday, but I had a lot of homework and things… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

Mercedes walked down the hall alone. She was doing okay. Dean hadn't bothered her since yesterday. "_Thank God for Santana," _Mercedes thought as Tina came up to her.

"Hey."

"Hey Tina."

"So… what's happening with you and Dean?" Mercedes started to walk slower. What would she say?

"We, uh… we broke up. Like, yesterday," Mercedes said quietly.

"What?" Tina sounded surprised. Mercedes **not** having a boyfriend isn't really something shocking. "But you guys were like, so happy together, right?"

"He, uh, he just liked someone else," Mercedes lied.

"That jerk! Whatever, Cedes, you don't need him anyway," Tina said, trying to comfort her.

"I know I don't need him. I don't think we were that great together anyway," Mercedes replied as they approached their class.

After class Santana told Mercedes they need to talk. Mercedes agreed and they both sneaked out into the parking lot.

"Did he try to talk to you or anything yet?" Santana quickly asked, hoping no one was around.

"No, I haven't heard from him," Mercedes said.

"Okay. Well, then maybe, we could do something special to get your mind off him. Like, go to a movie, or go to the mall."

"Why?"

"You need to have some fun!"

"What if he comes back?"

"Huh?" Santana wasn't sure where this was going.

"What if he comes to my house, and he gives me chocolates? What if he apologizes to me in front of the whole school? What if he…" Santana stopped her.

"**He** isn't going to do anything. This is why you need to go out and have a good time. You're too paranoid about him and what he's going to do." Santana put her hands on Mercedes' shoulders. They both just looked at each other for awhile. Then, Santana started to lean in, and she kissed Mercedes lightly on the lips. Mercedes just… didn't know what to say. "I'm… uh…"

"Why did you just?" Mercedes wasn't sure what was happening. Really.

"Uh, yeah. Listen, I didn't mean to, uh, kiss you," Santana started to say.

"Then why?" Mercedes asked.

"I guess I'm just lonely. You're like my best friend now. I'll just tell you, uh… I'm a lesbian." Now, Mercedes was truly speechless. She looked around the parking lot, still empty.

"I don't like you like that. But, I like someone else," she paused for a moment, "I like Brittany. Actually, I love her. Only, she's with Artie, so I'm a little screwed there."

"Does she know?" Mercedes finally found the words to talk.

"Yeah, she's the only one who knows. Besides you, and uh, Ms. H, that substitute."

"Oh."

"I guess being abused by, uh, Alex, may be part of that… Does that change anything? Between us?"

"Hell to the no! You're still my friend Santana. Why would ever think that things would change? I mean Kurt is gay and he's still…" Santana stopped her.

"Okay. Thanks."

"You helped me, I'm gonna help you. That's what friends do," Mercedes said as she started to hug Santana. "Hey, that rhymed." They both smiled. "So what should we do now?"

" Mall? A shopping spree sounds good right now." Mercedes nodded in return.

**Well, Santana's secret is revealed. To Cedes, at least… or maybe not. But, yeah, I'm sorry I was late with this chapter. I'll try to post chapter 10 by Sunday (May 8?)**

**Tell me how you like this chapter. I'm not quite sure what's gonna happen next. What did you think about the kiss, though? Anybody want a little more? Leave a review and I'll see you later. Kbye! **


	10. Chapter 10

**I know, I know, I know. I'm SUPER sorry. I guess I'm not good at keeping promises… maybe from now on I'll just say I'll do this weekly. I CAN manage to do that. Seriously sorry for the wait guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

Everyone was giggling as Santana walked down the hall. Yesterday she had ditched school with Mercedes. They had the best time. And, Santana was actually relieved that Mercedes knew that she was… you know, a lesbian. She was really honest… which she usually is (brutally honest mostly), but a good honest. Besides, of everyone in the school, Mercedes was the person she would tell. Santana heard more giggles as she turned the corner. "_What is going on?" _Santana thought. She looked down and brushed herself off. She turned and looked to see if there was anything on her butt. "_Nope." _ Santana couldn't find anything wrong about herself. Then Jacob Ben Israel came up to her with his camera.

"What do you want Jewfro?"

"Can you confirm that you play for a special team?" Jacob put the microphone directly in her face.

"What team?"

"Team Lesbian… Well?" They knew. _"This is not happening. How could they know already? Unless Mercedes told, but, no way. She wouldn't do that," _Santana needed an explanation… an insult. She couldn't think of anything right now. "You heard it. Santana Lopez is a lesbian," Jacob talked directly to the camera. More giggles came from the corridors. Jacob quickly walked away with a smirk upon his face. Santana just stood there silently and clueless… A hand slapped onto her shoulder, and she quickly cringed.

"Puck? What?"

"You're a lesbian," he asked with surprise in his voice.

"I guess I'm out now." Santana didn't think denying would have helped.

"Oh. Wait, so did you really kiss Mercedes?" Santana's jaw nearly dropped. "_Everyone knows that too. Are you fucking kidding?" _

"Uh, no," she lied.

"Really? Because everyone's saying you did," Puck said innocently. She was ready to start crying now. She pushed him away and ran off. "What Santana?" She couldn't hear him. He was too far distant by now.

… In class, Mercedes was a little worried. Santana didn't show, and she was here at school. She saw her earlier. She glanced around the room once more, searching for her.

"Searching for your girlfriend?" It was Lauren whispering to her from behind.

"My girlfriend," Mercedes asked looking directly at the board.

"You know, Santana." Lauren gave Mercedes a light punch on her back.

"Uh, and why is she my girlfriend?" Mercedes still wasn't catching on.

"Rumor is you two kissed. And you're both lesbian." Mercedes turned her head at Lauren with her mouth open. "What?" Mercedes mouthed. Lauren just nodded in return. Mercedes turned back around in her seat and slid down her chair.

"Hell. To. The. No." 

… Mercedes sat through her class. Once she heard the bell rang she sprinted to the door and left. She was running as she hit something and fell to the ground.

"Mercedes? Are you okay?" Mercedes was so dizzy.

"What happened?" Her head spun around. Then she saw a hand reach out to her.

"You ran into the wall and fell." Mercedes saw blond hair and a light purple dress. It was… it was Quinn. Mercedes grasped her hand and pulled herself up.

"Oh." Quinn grabbed Mercedes' arm and pulled her down the hall. "Where are we going Quinn?" She still was leading Mercedes.

"To the nurse. You need to lay down or something." Mercedes was a little confused, but she didn't want to talk right now. And laying down sounded nice.

… The last thing she could remember was hitting something hard. Mercedes peeked her head up. She was at the nurse. Quinn was standing right next to her by the bed. "Quinn?"

"Hey Cedes." It came back to her. Quinn had helped her to the nurse after she fell.

"Why did you help me?" Mercedes immediately asked the question.

The nurse noticed Mercedes. "You're awake. You should just sit for a couple of more minutes. Then, you should be fine, dear."

"Um, thanks." The nurse nodded and sat back in her black chair behind the desk. "Huh?" Mercedes looked back at Quinn still expecting that answer.

Quinn struggled to find words. "Uh, look. I just wasn't going to let you lay on the floor." Quinn sighed. "Besides, you need sympathy anyway."

"I'm not a… lesbian."

"Cedes, it's okay…" Mercedes didn't let her finish.

"I'm not! But," Mercedes didn't want to betray Santana, but people already knew. "Santana is. I know **that** for a fact."

"Are you…" "I'm sure, Quinn!"

"Okay. I'm sorry. But, good luck convincing everyone else that." Mercedes stood and looked down at the floor.

"Who cares? I'm a loser anyway." Mercedes walked out the room slowly as Quinn watched her leave.

Mercedes pulled out her phone and called Santana. It answered in seconds.

"I know," Santana said right off the bat.

"Where are you?"

"Nowhere." Santana curled back up into a ball.

"Come on. Where are you?" Mercedes searched the school as she talked.

"You don't wanna talk to me. Now, everyone not only knows about **me**, but **me and you, **too."

"So? I don't care." Mercedes tried to avoid peoples whispering and laughing.

"Why not?" Santana started to calm down.

"People can think what they want, but only **I** know what's true about me." Mercedes walked past the auditorium as someone walked in. She just ignored it. 'Santana?' she heard in the background. 'Santana?' It was louder this time. It was Puck… and it sounded like it was nearby. Mercedes rushed back into the auditorium. Puck was sitting there comforting Santana in a row of seats. Mercedes snapped her phone shut and walked towards them. She glared at Puck wondering why he was there. "It'll be okay," Puck finished.

"Thanks Puck," Santana said quietly. "Thank you, too, Mercedes." They all smiled. Puck slowly backed out of the auditorium. As the door shut, Mercedes turned back to Santana.

"Why was he helping you?"

"He's a good guy. And, um, like you said, it's not a big deal. I'll, uh, I'll make it." Santana wiped tears from her face.

"You ready to go back to class? I know you probably don't want too, but you missed enough classes yesterday." Both Mercedes and Santana giggled. Santana stood and linked her arm to Mercedes'. They silently walked back to class together.

**Okay, I'm sorry if this chapter was a little boring, too. But, SPOILER ALERT… A certain womanizer just might come back for the next one. Hmmmm… Anyway, do you want to bring a certain character into the picture? Ooh, and does anybody like the idea of Quinn being friends with Mercedes? I'm not sure how I feel about it yet. Let me know and I'll post a new chapter soon. Kbye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey. So I I've gotten a lot of favorites and reviews for this story and it means a lot… just start reading chapter 11 before I get anymore cheesy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

"You're amazing Santana. Really."

"If I was so amazing you would leave Artie and come to me," Santana spoke with disappointment in her voice. Brittany sighed.

"I told you. It's not easy for me. Artie still means a lot to me, too. I can't just choose. I can have both of you anyway, right?"

"Everyone knows about me now. I think Artie might figure out what's happening." Brittany shrugged as she looked around.

"People don't know I like girls, though." Brittany didn't get what was the problem. Santana started to back up.

"I just… I don't want this anymore," Santana finally stated as she turned away. Brittany didn't know what to say. She just continued to get books from her locker.

… Santana walked away. She had her ups and downs with Brittany. She loved her. But the fact is, Brittany didn't love her as much as she thought. If she did, Brittany would have jumped at the chance to be with her. Santana needed to get over this. Maybe she could be normal again. _Straight. _Then, Santana's phone interrupted her thoughts. It was Mercedes.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, San. Mall later?" Mercedes spotted Santana and trotted over.

"Sure." Santana sounded somewhat grumpy as she said it.

"What's up?" Santana started to walk and Mercedes followed. Santana bit her lip.

"Brittany's up. I guess I'm just tired of being second in her life. I mean, come on! Artie is not that great compared to me."

"If it's meant to be, it'll happen. You can't let it rain on your parade, though," Mercedes spoke directly into her cell phone.

"I feel like such a pity-case. Oh my gosh! I am as lame as Berry!" Santana tried to get Rachel out of her head. Mercedes gave her a sympathetic look as they both closed their phones and went to class.

… Mercedes and Santana finally got to the mall around five. "That's pretty cute," Mercedes pointed out. She loved looking at display windows. Santana smiled.

"That is perfect for you," Santana said as she examined it some more. It was a gorgeous purple dress with 'splashes of paint' on it. It was as colorful as a rainbow, and it went to the knee.

"Look at the price," Mercedes said. They both looked at the tag. _'$169.99.'_

"I could always ask Puckerman to steal it for you," Santana murmured quietly (so the saleswoman couldn't hear).

"Nah, it's not that great." They both shrugged and moved on. Then, he snuck up from behind and lightly poked Mercedes on her back. She flinched and turned her head. Santana's face grew angry.

"What do you want pretty boy?" She crossed her arms and so did Mercedes. Dean looked at Mercedes, hoping she would tell Santana to cool it.

"Dean, you know it's okay," she paused. "We're cool. I don't want to be with you anymore, though." Dean lifted up on his toes and released.

"That's actually… great. I just want to be friends, then. Are we friends?" He tilted his head to the left.

"Sure." Santana was shocked. She didn't understand anything lately. Dean shook Mercedes' hand and said goodbye. He gave a small wave to Santana, and she signaled for him to go. He left, and Mercedes was smiling. "What happened?"

"What," Mercedes was getting confused.

"You're friends with Dean! Good luck with that!" Mercedes frowned.

"Santana, it's not that big."

"**Are you kidding?" **Mercedes threw her hands into the air.

"I'm fine!" Santana snickered in return and marched off. "Where are you going?" Mercedes had to yell it out to her, but Santana didn't even respond. Mercedes wiped off her forehead. Santana was her ride home. She looked around. "_Dean."_ She smiled. She got out her phone and dialed the number.

"Hey. Uh, didn't we just see each other?" Dean gave a little laugh.

"Santana ditched me. I need to get back home," Mercedes said as she searched around for him.

"Do you need me to take you?" Mercedes nodded until she realized he wasn't there.

"Um, yeah. Could you?"

"Of course," Dean said as she realized he was behind her, once again. They smiled at each other as they snapped their phones shut.

… Santana paced in her room. She needed to make up with Mercedes, but she wanted answer any of Santana's calls or texts. "_What else?" _Santana thought of the next best thing. _"Kurt." _Kurt new everything, and he is kind of brilliant. Santana and him had gotten closer since she had discovered she was a lesbian, anyway. He could help her.

'Kurt,' she wrote,' did u heer from cedes?' She sent the message. Within the next minute, he responded.

'Yea. I did. ?' Santana started typing again,' wher is she?' Santana slammed down on the send button. She was getting impatient, so she started tapping her foot. '_New Message'. _

'She's wit Dean;)' . Santana dropped her phone. "_Shit. No… Wait…" _She picked her phone up from her soft carpet. 'At his place?' She just stared at her phone, waiting. '_New Message,'_ popped up once again. She pulled the phone up to her eyes. 'Yup! Wondur wats goin on? Hmmm… :P' Santana groaned and got up. She retrieved her jacket and ran downstairs. She had to get Mercedes away from him.

**What's going to happen? Who knows? By the way, I think a special surprise might happen in the next chapter. If you know what I mean. And I hope you can understand my text language. I'm not too good at that part. Leave me a review and new chapter soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee… Sadly. **

Santana marched up the lawn to the house. She knocked on the door forcefully, and without a reply, turned the knob. _Unlocked._ Santana came through the doorway searching around the room. She heard movement and ran down the hall to what looked like a dining room. Mercedes, Dean, and (most likely) his parents were eating dinner at a long table. They all were startled by Santana.

"Cedes!" Santana walked over to her and pulled her arm. Mercedes just looked up at her speechless.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Dean's mother crossed her arms. Santana released Mercedes and looked straight at Dean.

"I think the better question is, what does your son do to girls?" Dean cleared his throat. His dad stood and pointed to the direction of the door.

"I don't know who you are, but it would be best if you left," he said with anger. Dean gave a little smirk, and Santana tilter her head.

"Fine." All eyes were on her. "Come on Mercedes," Santana added as she pulled her arm, trying to lead her out. Mercedes just listened and followed her. Right as she was outside, Mercedes closed the door and started to walk down the pavement. "Cedes?" Mercedes kept walking. Santana caught up with her quickly and stepped in front her. "Are you mad at me?" Mercedes came to a halt.

"Why did you do that?" Mercedes made a gesture towards the house. Santana looked down and tried to pull her head back up.

"I just don't trust him! I didn't want him to hurt you again! When Kurt told me you were **here**, at his house…" Santana paused for a moment," I got even more worried than before... You're my best friend, Mercedes." A tear rolled down Santana's face, and Mercedes hugged her back.

"I would've been fine, even if something did happen. I mean, we were just having dinner," Mercedes said still holding her. Santana took a step back.

"I had to make sure you were safe. I couldn't just let you give in like that," she whispered. "I would never forgive myself if I didn't come here."

"Santana," Mercedes murmured while she wiped tears off her face. Santana saw Mercedes' hand on her face and felt giddy. Her eyes glowed as she leaned closer to Mercedes. Santana pulled Mercedes in and kissed her lightly. Mercedes realized what was happening and pulled Santana off.

"What?" Mercedes shook her head.

"You just kissed me," Mercedes said suspiciously.

"And?" Santana walked towards Mercedes again, but Mercedes put her hands in front of her as a shield.

"I don't like you like that," Mercedes said directly to her.

"I know that it might be a little weird for you, but we have something special," Santana replied with confidence.

"What about Brittany. You love her… remember?" Santana sighed.

"She doesn't love me as much as you do. And, truth is, I think I might love you. Like I said before, you're my best friend. I probably wouldn't be able to live without you." Santana was beginning to lose her breath.

"Well, you know, you'll have to try to live without me." Mercedes tried to sound as nice as possible. "Because, I am not a lesbian. I thought we could be friends without any weirdness. We went over it the **first** time you kissed me."

"We belong together! Maybe, Dean was just a sign. A sigh that… you should be with me."

"No. I just," Mercedes fell silent.

"Let me take you home. You can think about it, okay?" Santana hoped Mercedes would say yes, but she wasn't sure if she would. Then, they both heard the door open.

"Mercedes? What are you doing?" Dean stood against the doorway. He looked at her, completely ignoring Santana's existence.

Santana scoffed and walked to her car. She hopped in and sat there looking out the window. Mercedes knew she had to choose. She snuck a peek at Santana. "_She's still my friend," _Mercedes thought. "I was just leaving." She looked back at Dean and waved goodbye. He frowned as she got into the car and rode away.

… "Thanks," Santana said quickly as she parked next to Mercedes' house.

"Thanks? For what?"

"I was a little afraid you were going to ditch me for Dean… after what I said."

"You always will be my friend. I just… don't think we should be in a," Mercedes struggled saying the words," … in a relationship. Besides, someday Brittany is going to be begging on her knees for you." Santana smiled at Mercedes and nodded. "See you later." Mercedes exited the car and went inside.

"Love you," Santana said to herself.

… "Hey," Quinn greeted cheerfully.

"We're talking again?" Mercedes said as she left the girls bathroom.

"Before I gave birth, we were friends," she continued as she followed Mercedes out. "I want to be friends again, considering I don't have so many now. And, I can't talk to Finn about everything."

"You actually want to friends? Like hang out and stuff?" Mercedes was a little shocked. "_No wonder she was being nice to me before."_

"Yeah." They both went quiet for a moment.

"So, Quinn, what's happening with you Finn?" Quinn groaned and put her hand on her hip.

"I'm sorry. It's just I have to watch him and Rachel all the time. I feel like she will never get over him."

"Probably not," Mercedes agreed. Santana approached them silently.

"Hi." She wasn't quite sure why Quinn was there.

"Oh, hey, San." Mercedes then frowned.

"What's wrong," Quinn asked. Santana looked at Quinn. "_Since when were her and Cedes hanging out with each other?"_ Santana wondered.

"I forgot to hand in my essay. Mr. Clement is going to kill me! Gotta go!" Mercedes ran off down the hall. Quinn turned to Santana with an evil look on her face.

"What you looking at, stretch marks?"

"Not quite sure. But, I think I was looking at a lesbian."

"Shut up, Fabray," Santana said as she stepped closer.

"Whatcha going to do? Kiss me?"

"That's it," Santana said as she pushed Quinn into the lockers. Quinn threw her fist at Santana and punched her face. Santana punched her back, and hit Quinn in her left eye. Then, Quinn slammed Santana to the ground.

"Hey!" Puck went through the crowd and finally reached them. Santana stayed on the ground, not moving at all. Quinn just stood there watching, waiting for her to fight back. Puck put his hand on Santana's back, and she jumped up ready to attack. Quinn ran towards her, but Puck pulled Santana out of the way. Quinn ran into the lockers and stumbled, trying to stay on her feet. Everyone started to laugh at her. Puck still held Santana in his arms, not wanting to let go. Santana wanted to just stay in Puck's arms, too. Quinn stood straight with an angry look upon her face. "Whatever, Satan," she said as she stomped away. Puck smiled until he looked down at Santana. He released her and cleared his throat. Trying to understand what was going on, he walked away, leaving Santana alone.

**Okay, so I think I'm going to feature other characters besides Mercedes and Santana more often now. Like Quinn and Puck, obviously. This chapter was a little longer than usual, too, because I had to get them into the story. Some of you said I should have more of Santana and Mercedes. So, they kissed! But… does anyone think Santana and Puck should be a couple. Trust me, I have my ways. (Evil Laugh.) Chapter 13 coming soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**By the way, the … (dot, dot, dot) at the beginning of a paragraph means later on or somewhere else. It's like a tiny chapter within a chapter. Does that make sense? And the … (dot, dot, dot) when someone is talking is supposed to be a pause. Sorry, I wasn't sure if you could figure that out too well. Oh and the lyrics in this chapter are supposed to look like **_this._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

"Hey, Santana… I heard you got into a fight with Quinn after I left."

"Yeah. She was just bitching about me, so I…" "Attacked her," Mercedes interrupted.

"She was asking for it!" Mercedes filled with disbelief.

"You might have your differences with Quinn, but she's my friend."

"Since when?" Santana's voice cracked a little as she said it.

"Since now… Can you just try and get along?" Santana gave up and nodded. "Thanks, San." Mercedes started to walk towards the cafeteria. "You coming to lunch?"

"Not yet. Go ahead. You can always sit with Quinn," Santana said seriously. Mercedes walked to lunch, and Santana turned around to see Puck down the hall.

"Hey." Santana loved how Puck's voice was always so soothing.

"Hey. Uh, thanks, Puckerman, for stopping the fight." Puck smiled lightly, trying to hide his joy.

"I wasn't going to let Quinn mess with my girl!" They both giggled.

"So, what are you doing right now?" Santana wanted to hang out with him more. They had become closer when Puck learned about her, for some reason. She didn't exactly get it since they weren't messing around, like before.

"I was actually going to meet up with Lauren." Santana frowned. "_That girlfriend of his is holding him back," _she thought. Puck noticed that Santana was disappointed. "You can come if you want," he offered. The last thing she wanted to do was to be around Lauren.

"Nah. I have something I wanna do anyways," she said as she ran to the auditorium. Puck watched her leave and went to find Lauren.

Santana stepped onto the stage. "Hit it," she signaled to the musicians. She sighed as the music started.

"_I heard that you're settled down  
>That you found a girl, and you're married now<br>I heard that your dreams came true_

_Guess she gave you things, I didn't give to you._

_Old friend_  
><em>Why are you so shy<em>  
><em>It ain't like you to hold back<em>  
><em>Or hide from the light.<em>

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_  
><em>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it<em>  
><em>I hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded<em>  
><em>That for me, it isn't over<em>.

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you, too<br>Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said  
>Sometimes it lasts in love<br>But sometimes it hurts instead  
>Sometimes it lasts in love<br>But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah._

_You'd know how the time flies_  
><em>Only yesterday was the time of our lives<em>  
><em>We were born, and raised in a summery haze<em>  
><em>Bound by the surprise of our glory days.<em>

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it<br>I hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
>That for me, it isn't over yet.<em>

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you, too<br>Don't forget me, I beg, I remember you said  
>Sometimes it lasts in love<br>But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah._

_Nothing compares, no worries or cares_  
><em>Regret's and mistakes they're memories made<em>  
><em>Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste.<em>

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you, too<br>Don't forget me, I beg, I remembered you said  
>Sometimes it lasts in love<br>But sometimes it hurts instead._

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you, too<br>Don't forget me, I beg, I remembered you said  
>Sometimes it lasts in love<br>But sometimes it hurts instead_

_Sometimes it lasts in love  
>But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah, yeah."<em>

Santana wiped a tear from her face and walked off the stage. She needed to get that out.

… "Santana said that she would attempt to be nicer to you," Mercedes said, trying to comfort Quinn, who was covering up her black eye with make-up. "Why don't you just go home if it's that bad?"

"I can deal with it, Cedes," Quinn said as she finished. Quinn's bruise was more noticeable than Mercedes' was (when Dean had hit her). Mercedes felt where her bruise used to be, remembering it vividly. "So, what is up with you and Santana?" It was hard for Mercedes to answer that. "_I will not tell Quinn anything about what happened," _she reminded herself.

"I don't know. Santana's really confusing sometimes," Mercedes managed to say.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you know that she's a lesbian, right?" Quinn nodded. "First, she told me that she loved Brittany. Then, she told me that she…" Mercedes stopped herself.

"Told you what?" Quinn leaned over the lunch table.

"Told me that she was over Brittany… She doesn't know what she wants at all!"

"Oh, poor little lesbian," Quinn teased. Mercedes was relieved that Quinn bought her lie. Actually, it wasn't really a lie. "_I just didn't tell her that Santana was moving on from Brittany with me,"_ Mercedes kept thinking.

… Puck walked into the library and found Lauren sitting by a computer. "Where were you," Lauren demanded.

"I was talking to Santana, no big," Puck said as he pulled up a chair.

"Why do you always hang out with her, now? I would think I'd be your number one priority." Lauren said as she crossed her arms.

"She's cool." Lauren turned her head. "Baby, it's not like I'm making out with her or anything. You're the only one I wanna be with," he pleaded.

"I better be, or I'll chop your head off," Lauren responded.

"Damn, I love you."

"Shut up," she teased.

… "What were you doing during lunch," Mercedes whispered to Santana while the teacher was passing out homework.

"Rehearsing," Santana replied, not even looking at her.

"Oh. Well…" "Hey, ladies," the teacher interrupted," quiet down." Mercedes waited until the teacher turned away. "Are you mad at me?" Santana pulled out a piece of paper. She wrote, 'When did you figure that out?' Then, she pretended to stretch as Mercedes claimed the note.

Mercedes examined the note and started to feel guilty. Santana was obviously jealous that she was friends with Quinn, which was understandable. 'Listen, I'm sorry. We can do something tonight, if you want.' Mercedes rolled the paper up into a ball and threw it into Santana's lap. Santana unraveled the paper and rolled her eyes. 'No thanks. I'll let you have your fun with Baby Momma,' she wrote sloppily. Santana didn't usually write in regular talk language, but she was too annoyed to care. She crumbled the paper back into a ball and rolled it on the floor back to Mercedes.

Mercedes read the paper and bit her lip. 'Fine, be cranky.' Mercedes just reached out the note, and Santana grabbed it. They both pouted at each other. Santana looked at the paper and quickly ripped it up. She threw the bits at Mercedes, as the teacher was reading his book. Mercedes just ignored it and returned her attention back to the lesson.

… Puck leaned against his truck and checked his watch. "Come on," he mumbled to himself. Puck was waiting for Santana to come. He'd felt bad, so he asked her if she wanted him to take her home. She had said yes, and he was kind of excited. He had no clue what had come over him, but Santana made him feel okay.

Santana had finally approached Puck, ready to leave. She entered the truck without a sound. Puck just shrugged his shoulders and got in the driver's seat. He put the keys into the ignition and started the car. Santana still hadn't said a word. "Tell Puckerman what's wrong," he had said as he started to drive. Santana stopped looking through the window and turned to Puck.

"It's just that Mercedes is friends with Quinn now. Then, we had a fight about it, and it's so frustrating," Santana mumbled.

You know, you have me. You don't need Mercedes or Quinn." Santana flashed a smile, but it quickly faded.

"We're not really friends, though. Besides, you have Lauren… I'm **everyone's** second choice!" Santana put her hands over her eyes. "God, my life sucks!"

"Santana, just shut the hell up! You're wrong! If you tell anyone I'll deny it, but I do consider you a friend. And, you can't let people treat you like crap! You don't deserve it. You're a hardcore bitch!"

Santana was shocked. That was actually really sweet of Puck (sort of). "I'm not as hardcore as people think. I just act like it," she said.

They both weren't sure what to talk about after that. They just listened to Puck's rock music until he pulled up to her driveway. "Thanks," she said. Santana stepped out of the door, but Puck pulled her back in. She was close to him on the itchy seat, and she started to get a little nervous. He licked his lips and gripped Santana's neck. Puck's mouth slowly moved closer to hers. He finally pressed his lips onto hers, and she kissed him back. After a moment it felt like they were frozen together in time. Both of them decided they liked it. Santana moved up on his lap and pecked at his neck. Puck closed his eyes and held her close. She moved her hand over his Mohawk. "Hey… come inside," Santana murmured. She opened the door and jumped out, with Puck following.

"Are your parents home?"

"Nope," she said with smirk.

**Incase you didn't know, the song in this chapter is 'someone like you' from Adele. I've never included a song into a chapter before, but I thought it fit. And, I love that song. I got a suggestion to do some Pucktana, so there you go! I actually like them together… almost as much as I like him and Rachel together, but she's not in this story… I have a pretty big twist in store. I'd love to hear what you think it might be, or what you think about the story in general. If you give me a suggestion, I will try my best to get it into the story. And, I'm sorry if some of spacing is wrong and some of the writing is weird. My computer has been acting weird lately. I think that's it. Bye! **


	14. Chapter 14

**I didn't forget about you! I'm sorry this took SO long. But, school is almost over so I will do this more often. Really! Tell me what you think and give any suggestions!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

.

.

.

.

…"I just don't understand why she's so bitchy now, Quinn." Mercedes was actually glad Quinn had wanted to be friends again. Even though she caused the fight between herself and Santana, Quinn was easy to talk to.

"When did she ever stop? I mean, Santana has an attitude as big as Rachel's nose," Quinn joked.

"Seriously! I know she might be jealous, but it's not that big of a deal!" Quinn shrugged at her.

"Don't freak out about it, okay? Let her come to you. Besides, worrying gives you wrinkles." Mercedes gave Quinn an 'I don't know about that' look. "Just watch the game," Quinn commanded. Mercedes looked down at the field. She forgot she was even here. They came to see the football game (since they had nothing better to do). Mercedes sighed and looked at the scoreboard. McKinley was losing, but she didn't really care. She sat next to Quinn on her right, and to her left was a bald man that strangely smelled like cheese. She really wanted to lie down and listen to her collection of Aretha Franklin music right now.

.

.

.

.

…The crowd's hollers nearly exploded into Mercedes' ears. Everyone around her jumped and clapped, and she stood, as well, to see what was going on. "Wh-what just happened?" Her voice sounded puny in all the noise. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"We just won!" She pointed towards the boys on the field celebrating. "Come on," Quinn said as she grabbed Cedes' hand. She rushed her through the stands, leading her to the field. Mercedes didn't know what she was doing, but she didn't bother to ask.

As they reached the bottom step, Quinn released Cedes' hand and sprinted to Finn. She jumped into his arms and kissed his cheek. Mercedes felt lonely. She never felt left behind with Santana. Then, she felt warm breathing coming from behind.

"What are you doing?" Mercedes was relieved to see it was only Sam.

"Congrats on your win," she said, ignoring his question. Sam scratched the top of his head.

"Uh, thanks," Sam said shyly. Mercedes nodded her head. "I didn't know you liked football." Sam wasn't sure what to talk about.

"I don't like football. I just came with Quinn." They both turned to see her giggling with Finn. "I love Finn and Quinn, but sometimes they're disgusting," she whispered into his ear. He tried to hide a laugh.

"Agreed." They nodded at each other awkwardly. "I guess I should go, but I'll see you later," Sam offered. Mercedes just waved goodbye back. Sam left the field and she was once again alone.

"Bye, Quinn," Finn said as he ran back to his bench. Quinn turned back to Mercedes.

"Are you ready," she asked as she went by Mercedes' side.

"Yeah, I guess," she responded. Mercedes noticed Quinn looking at something on the field and tried to spot it. She just saw someone's shadow. Quinn looked back and re-focused her attention.

"Oh, okay. I think I'm going to use the bathroom before we leave," Quinn said. She tossed Mercedes her keys. "You can wait in the car." Quinn immediately skipped towards the school. Mercedes just sighed and went towards the car.

…It had been eight minutes long, and Quinn still hadn't come to the car. Mercedes searched out the window again. She saw a figure coming out of the school. "Quinn," she hoped. The figure stepped off the sidewalk and fell onto the hard concrete. "Quinn," she panicked as she opened up the door. Mercedes sprinted over and got on her knees. "Are you okay?"

Finn flipped over to see Mercedes. A slight smile appeared on his face, but it quickly dropped. "_Ouch,"_ he mumbled. Mercedes put her fingers on his head and felt the blood.

"Finn? What happened?"

"I don't know, I just fell and hit my head," he said as he removed her hand from his head. She reached out her hand to him, and he tried to pull himself up. As he stood his head ached. She went to grab his bag from the ground. "Thanks," he said as he took it from her hands.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I guess," he replied. Finn would have nodded but his head was pounding. Mercedes wiped more blood from his head. "You don't look okay," she said. He pulled the strap of his bag on his shoulder. It was really heavy from all of his equipment in there. "I feel great," he lied.

"Alright, I'll see you, then," she said calmly. Not knowing what to do, he just looked at her. He never knew that she had such pretty brown eyes. He started to lean over, when Mercedes took a step back. "Feel better," she said as she sauntered back to the car. Finn shook his head trying to comprehend what just happened.

…Quinn sat in her seat. "Hey," she greeted as she started to drive.

"Where were you? That took like fifteen minutes," Mercedes exclaimed. Quinn focused her vision on the road.

"I was in the bathroom, like I said," she pointed out as she bit her lip. "Whatever," Mercedes sighed. "I saw Finn leaving." Quinn didn't say anything. "He fell and hit his head bad." Quinn turned towards Mercedes.

"What? Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he was bleeding a lot, though."

"I hope he's okay. Did he say how he fell," Quinn asked as she removed hair from her face.

"He just tripped," Mercedes responded. "He should be fine, though." Quinn breathed heavily. "Is something wrong?" Quinn threw her hair onto her back.

"No. I'm fine. I just hope Finn is okay," she stuttered. "Oh," Mercedes murmured.

.

.

.

.

… Santana ripped a paper towel off and dried her hands. She threw it into the bin and walked out to her locker. She made a loud yawn. Santana was still tired from yesterday. She had been tripping old people in the grocery store **all** day. It might be fun, but it's very exhausting. Her phone rang and she came to a halt. Santana opened up her cell.

"What, Mercedes?"

"I'm sorry. Can we just hang out again?"

"Why? You and Mama make a good pair," Santana said as she twirled a string of her black hair.

"Seriously," Mercedes said as she hung up. Santana hadn't seen that she was in front of her. "You are my best friend! I know Quinn bugs you, but you don't have to talk to her or anything. After all we've been through, we have to stick together."

Santana smiled. "Well, I guess we could be friends again. I have no one better to hang out with anyway," she joked. They gave each other a quick hug. "Okay, so do you want…" "You will never guess what happened," Lauren intruded.

"What?"

"Puckerman just dumped me. Me! I can't believe that douche," Lauren pouted.

"Oh, sorry, Lauren. That sucks," Mercedes sympathized.

"I guess it was a blessing. He was getting a little too girly for me," Lauren declared. Santana snickered to herself. "What," Lauren demanded.

"Nothing," Santana said as she crossed her arms and strolled away.

"What was that about," Lauren asked.

"I don't know," Mercedes shrugged.

.

.

.

.

… "Zizes told me that you dumped her," Santana said to Puck.

"And?"

Santana put her hand on her hip. "Uh, Why?"

"I'm just not into her anymore."

_*Flashback…_

"_What? You are dumping… mwah," Lauren said shocked._

"_Look, it's not you, baby. It's me. I just can't do this anymore. I'm sorry," Puck said. He put his hand on her shoulder, but she shoved him off._

"_Sorry my fat ass. And, it doesn't matter. Besides, you're not as hot as you used to be, Puckerman," she said as she stepped on his foot. He cringed as she marched off, not even looking upset._

_Flashback ends.* _

"She didn't care anyway," Puck continued. "Lauren was actually happy I dumped her!"

Santana swallowed. "I think you're better off, Noah." Puck put his arm around her. "I think I am, too," he said. Santana smiled at him and held onto his side. The bell rang, telling everyone to head to their class.

"Let's go, Lopez," he said as they walked to class together.

.

.

.

.

… "Hey, Sam," Mercedes stopped him.

"Oh, hey, Cedes. What are you doing your research report on? I'm doing mine on the greatest movie of all time, 'Avatar'," Sam mumbled to her. She gave a tiny giggle.

"I would've expected that. But, I don't know yet. Probably my idol, Aretha."

"I expected that," he joked.

"She is the Queen of Soul, okay," she returned. Sam put his hands up as if he was surrendering.

"I ain't got a problem with that."

"We should go get a coffee or whatever sometime. We need to hang out more," Mercedes said as she tilted her head.

"I don't' think so. I'm pretty busy. Sorry," he said as he escaped. Mercedes frowned. "That was a little harsh," she whispered to herself.

"Cedes," she heard coming from down the hall. "Oh, hey, Finn."

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"Can you be honest with me," Finn asked immediately.

"Yeah," Mercedes replied suspicious.

"Have you noticed anything weird about Quinn lately?"

"Quinn? Uh, not really, why?"

Finn pulled her out of the crowd into a little corner. "I've just… I feel like she's hiding something from me. And I cannot take anymore drama right now."

Mercedes wished she knew what Quinn was up to. "No, I don't know anything, Finn," she said. "But, if you think there's something wrong, then maybe you should break up with her."

Finns' muscles tensed up. "I just don't… uh, thanks," he said as he took off.

"_What is happening in this school,"_ Mercedes thought.

**This chapter was a little weird to write. It has a lot of different sections in it, though. Like I said before, I try to do little chapters in one big chapter. Anyway, I am sorry for the delay. Also, I was thinking, after this story is done, (probably around the end of June), I wanted to do a Puckleberry story. Would anyone like that? Believe it or not, there aren't that many Puckleberry fans these days. Really, would anyone like that? Tell me in a review, and tell how you liked this chapter. Give me any suggestions. I will try to post the next chapter this week, but I can't promise it. I have my finals, so we'll see. I think that's all. Okay, Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, school finished for me today (14****th****). So, I will work on this more! Also, I… nevermind. Okay, just read the chapter below now. I'm sorry I babble a lot :/ .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I do not own anything musicals mentioned either.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

… "Oh my Gaga, Mercedes! I feel like it's been forever since we talked," Kurt said into his phone.

"I know Kurt! We really need to get together sometime," Mercedes responded.

"Oh, why don't you come over my house? We can have a sleepover!"

"Totally! When," she demanded.

"How about this Saturday? I didn't make any plans yet," Kurt continued with excitement in his voice.

Mercedes' smile faded. "Um, I already was going to go to the movies with Rachel," she revealed.

"That's okay," Kurt cheered. "She can come, too. The more the better!"

"Kurt, why are you so pumped about this," Mercedes wondered.

"Well, not that I don't love Blaine, but I really need a night with the girls."

Mercedes laughed into her phone. "Okay. I'll tell Rachel. See you Saturday, Kurt." He said 'bye', and Mercedes texted Rachel.

'Wanna go 2 a sleepovr wit me & Kurt on Sat?' she sent. Mercedes waited a minute and Rachel replied.

'Yea! Kurt's place?'

Mercedes, still excited, quickly typed. 'Yea :),' she texted back.

Her phone beeped, and Mercedes opened the message, 'Kk:)'. Cedes smiled at the response and did a little dance in her chair. She loved sleepovers. She stopped herself and took a deep breath. "It's just a sleepover," she said to herself. After she was calm, Mercedes beamed a smile and looked onto her computer screen. Her smile faded. She had forgotten she was working on her report after talking to Kurt. Mercedes, ready to finish her work, continued typing.

.

.

.

.

… Mercedes jumped up and down as she rang the doorbell of Kurt's house. It was about as big hers – a normal size – so it seemed warm and cozy. She impatiently tapped her foot on the step as she waited. Mercedes knocked her fist against the door to make sure they knew she was here. She couldn't help herself. She was a diva.

The door opened and Kurt's eyes gleamed. "Cedes!" He gave her a friendly hug and invited her inside. She was right. Kurt's house felt warm and cozy. "Let me help you," he offered as he took her bag. They joyfully skipped down to the basement (Kurt's room). Luckily, they had finally built a spare room for Finn. So, they didn't have to share the basement anymore.

Kurt tossed the bag onto the bed and clapped his hand to together. "This is going to be spectacular! I've rented a diversity of movies we can watch. And I got a whole bunch of calories upstairs that we can eat…" –"Kurt! Chill! Let's just wait for Rachel," Mercedes intruded. Kurt nodded, knowing how hyped up he was, and dove onto his couch.

.

.

.

.

… Kurt reached his hand into the bowl and searched without even looking. His hands couldn't find a single piece of popcorn. He would've looked down, but he didn't want to look away from the television screen. They were watching the second movie of the night, 'Rent', after finishing 'Gypsy'. "Rachel, it's you turn to refill it," Kurt said as he pushed the bowl to his left.

Rachel had come five minutes after Mercedes, and they immediately started watching Kurt's musical collection. Kurt decided to watch 'Gypsy', since it was one of his favorites. Then, Mercedes begged to watch 'Rent'. They all agreed that once they finished the movie, they would move on to 'Funny Girl' (Rachel's choice- obviously).

Rachel sighed and pulled herself off the floor. "I better not miss 'I Should Tell You'," she mumbled as she stormed upstairs with the popcorn bowl.

Rachel lightly closed the door behind her and marched into the kitchen. She placed the bowl on the counter and retrieved a popcorn bag from the cabinet. She put the bag into the black microwave and set the timer. The microwave made a 'tick tock' noise that irritated Rachel, but she removed it from her mind. She flipped her hair back and looked at her outfit. She was wearing long, fuzzy pajama pants with pink hearts all over them and a purple sleeveless top. She was proud of herself for maturing in her clothing choices.

Rachel brushed off her arm and got a can of 'Brisk Iced Tea' from the fridge. She wouldn't drink soda, since it was bad for her oral hygiene. She took a long sip and felt breathing behind her.

"Rachel? Is that you?" She flashed around and banged her side on the counter. Rachel wanted to scream, but she ended up biting on her lip nervously. She didn't want to disturb Kurt and Mercedes downstairs. Her arms trembled as she put down the can beside her.

"Uh, hey, Finn," she tried to sound calm, but her voice stuttered.

"Hey, Rach. What are you doing here?"

She could feel his eyes on her, but she didn't want to look at him. "Um, I'm here with Kurt. He, uh, invited me… for a sleepover," Rachel said to the floor.

Finn wrinkled his lips and put his hand on Rachel's cheek. She finally tilted her head up and saw his face. His soft brown eyes were full of comfort, and she desperately tried to resist smiling at him – it didn't work. Her face glowed and he pulled her into his big body. Rachel loved when Finn held her. It felt like she was cuddling a big teddy bear.

_Bing. Bing. _The microwave buzzed, but she ignored it. Rachel gripped onto his chest and closed her eyes. She wanted to enjoy the moment. Finn rubbed her back and slowly said, "I miss this. I miss us." A tear rolled down from Rachel's eyes and landed next to her bright grin. She had been waiting for him to say that since what seemed like forever. Finn released her and swallowed his breath right before he leaned over and kissed her. Rachel stood on her toes and kissed him back. Finn stroked her hair as she clung to his body. He continued kissing her, only more forcefully now.

Rachel knew this wasn't right. She knew he was dating Quinn at the moment. But, she loved him. And he was too irresistible - Rachel put her arms around Finn's neck, and he lifted her up by her waist. She wrapped her legs around him and held on tight, still kissing him. Finn placed her on the island in the center of the kitchen, so she was higher than him. Rachel enjoyed the change.

Finn stuffed his hands up the back of Rachel's shirt. He could feel her warm skin tingle as she tightened her legs around his waist. They continued kissing again, only this time, Finn was sticking his tongue down her throat. And, just as things were getting interesting, they heard a _creeeeeeaaaaaakkkkkkkk_ coming from nearby.

Finn pulled Rachel's legs off him and backed up. She just sat on the island, speechless, though.

"Uh, sorry," Mercedes muttered. Finn's face went blank and he ran upstairs like a scared cat – or in this case, a dog. Rachel jumped off the island and stood silently. "What did I miss?"

Rachel managed to open the microwave and pull out the heated bag of popcorn. She popped it open and dumped it into the bowl. "I made the popcorn," she said.

Mercedes' forehead creased. "It's burnt," Cedes replied, pointing to the bowl.

"I guess I left it in too long… Uh, I have to use the bathroom," Rachel said rushing through the hall.

All Mercedes could say was, "Damn."

.

.

… Rachel walked down the steps with the bowl of popcorn and her iced tea. She placed the bowl on the floor and looked at the paused screen. _At least she hadn't missed 'I Should Tell You'. _She took a sip from the can and placed it on the coffee table behind the couch. As she laid back onto the floor, Kurt gave her a dirty look. "What," she demanded.

"What is happening with you and Finn," Mercedes started.

Rachel took a deep breath and said, "I don't know."

"Rachel, if something really is going on with you and Finn, just tell us," Kurt begged.

Rachel pushed herself off the floor and crossed her arms. "Nothing is going on, okay!"

"I saw you and Finn, Rachel," Mercedes reminded her.

"Doing what?"

"You know what you were doing," Mercedes said as she put her hand on her hip. "Look, you know how it feels to be hurt. And, don't you know what Quinn has gone through? She doesn't need this drama right now!"

"I don't need to hear this. I don't care about Quinn!"

"Well, she's gone through a hell of a lot worse than you have! So, you should care!"

Rachel stormed over to the bed, and she quickly zippered up her bag. The sequined gold star on the front shined in the room. She pulled the strap over her shoulder and put on her black flats by the staircase.

"What are you doing," Kurt asked.

Rachel held the railing. "I'm leaving. I don't want to hear about how great Quinn is."

.

.

…Rachel slammed the door as she walked out and sprinted down the block. As she got to the corner, she dropped her bag on the grass and pulled out her phone. She scanned her contact list. Unfortunately, she couldn't ask her dads to come get her. They had dropped her off, and then, they went north for a short business trip. They wouldn't be back until Monday morning. They assumed she'd be okay, since she was going to be with Kurt. But, she couldn't stay with him anymore.

"_Who else has a car,"_ Rachel was thinking. A little light bulb flashed in her head. She scrolled down her list until she got to the 'N' section. '_Noah'_ she selected.

He answered on the first ring. "Hello?"

"Noah? Could you do me a favor?"

.

.

…"I feel kind of bad. Rachel seemed upset," Mercedes said feeling guilty.

"Look Rachel is being Rachel. She can get a little over-emotional sometimes. She'll be fine. Trust me, Cedes," Kurt said while turning down the volume of 'Grease'. They would have watched 'Funny Girl', but it wouldn't be the same without Rachel.

"But, why would Finn do that to Quinn?"

"I think that Finn doesn't know what he wants. He loves Quinn, but he still loves Rachel. He's just confused," Kurt clarified.

"It's still terrible."

"So… are you going to tell Quinn?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Neither Finn or Rachel is going to tell her! And besides, aren't you two friends?" Mercedes nodded with confirmation. "Then you should tell her! If Blaine was cheating on me, and you knew, wouldn't you tell me?"

"Well, yea," Mercedes sighed. "I guess your right."

"Of course! I'm always right," Kurt teased.

.

.

.

.

… "Thanks for the ride, Noah."

"Yea, whatever," he said plainly. Rachel held the strap of her bag and kissed him on the cheek. Puck looked around and turned his attention back to her. "Your dads aren't home?"

"They're on another business trip. But, I d rather be alone anyway." (Rachel knew where he was trying to go with this.)

"Oh… I wouldn't mind keeping you company, though. If you want."

Rachel admitted it to herself – his offer was tempting. "No, I'm just not… I'm not feeling too well."

"Why? Is something wrong my little Jewish-American princess?"

"Everything. I ruined it all."

"No, you didn't baby," he said. "Let's go inside and I'll make you feel better. I promise." He grabbed Rachel's bag and exited the car. Rachel followed him, and she could already feel her heart beating.

.

.

.

.

**There you go! I added a little Puckleberry into this one. I couldn't resist… School did finish for me. So, I'm going to try and finish the story soon. I'm thinking maybe 3 or 4 more chapters. It depends on how big I make them. I'm not sure. I know it's sad :( , but like I mentioned, I am going to write a new story. For the last chapter of this story, though, I have something pretty big. I'm pretty sure you'll like it. Would anyone like a clue to what it is? Here :**

*** water***

**So, tell me any guesses, suggestions, or opinions you have for the story. New chapter soon… I'm hoping around Thursday. (It takes me a while to write these longer ones.) Ok, bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

.

.

.

.

… Mercedes strolled through the hall, preparing what she was going to say. The other loud students in the corridors didn't help her concentrate. She cleared her head, and leaned against the locker next to Quinn.

"Hey, Cede," Quinn said cheerfully. Mercedes really didn't want to be the one to tell her, but she had to. _Right?_

"We need to talk," she blurted out. "Come with me." Mercedes lead Quinn to the bathroom. She searched under the stalls. No one was in there but them.

"What is this about?"

"Quinn, I learned something… about Finn," Cedes said with sorrow.

"Okay. What?" She could hear the worry in her voice.

"Finn cheated on you."

It was best to tell her quickly. It was like ripping off a band-aid. You had to do it quickly. And, that's what Mercedes did. It still hurt for Quinn, though.

.

.

.

… "Finn," Quinn called. "Finn!"

He turned around to feel a hard smack on his face. His cheek burned, but he wasn't focused on the pain. "What was that for?"

Quinn gritted her teeth. "I know what happened on Saturday."

Finn's body went numb. "_Crap. Did Rachel actually tell her? No. She wouldn't have," _his mind boggled. He scratched his head. "How did you find out?" Finn asked.

"You're not denying it," she said, disappointed.

Everyone was watching them. They all knew now. Finn started to sweat from the pressure. "I'm sorry."

"That's it? You're sorry?"

"Quinn, it's not like you're exactly innocent, either!" Her face completely dropped. "We've both done some bad stuff," he continued.

The crowd went quiet. This was getting awkward. Quinn pulled Finn around the corner and into the auditorium. It was even more silent than out in the hall.

"You know? "She asked. Her tone was less angry. Quinn sounded shocked, now.

"Yea, I know, obviously," he said puzzled. "It's not exactly a secret."

"Oh my God," she muttered to herself. Her eyes turned red. "You know I don't like him at all. That's why it hurt when I found out about you. It only happened like twice… It didn't mean a thing. I just…" "-Wait, stop," Finn commanded.

She stopped talking and hoped for the best. "What are you talking about," he wondered.

"What? You, you said you know," Quinn said, confused as well.

"Yea, everyone knows about you and Puck. But… what happened on Saturday. I didn't sleep with her. You slept with Puck. So, I don't think it's fair that you're yelling at me right now," he said with relief.

Quinn inhaled deeply. "No, that's not it. I did do something… bad. And I regret it so much."

"What do you mean, Quinn?"

"I sort of, I had a thing with Azimio." She stopped early to see his reaction – it wasn't good.

"Azimio? The football guy?" He asked with frustration.

Quinn nodded her head. "But, like I said, it's over. It was a while ago, and I wish I hadn't."

Finn was disgusted. Quinn and Azimio? _What the hell?_ He started to march out, but Quinn tugged his shoulder. "This is okay," she said. "We've both made a mistake, so let's just forgive and forget. I shouldn't have overreacted about you and… Man hands. Besides, she's moved on from you already. We both got confused, but it's over." Quinn squeezed Finn's hand, but he pulled away.

"It's not okay. That's why we need to break up. We just don't love each other like we used too. Or else neither of us would have done what we did," he said, looking into her bright eyes.

"No, Finn, you're wrong! I love you and you love me! We can make this work," she tried to convince him.

"We can't keep doing this each other! Honestly, I think I want to be with Rachel right now. Not you," he said harshly.

Quinn stopped him before he walked out the door. "Rachel doesn't want you, though," she corrected.

"What? Of course, she does."

"No, she doesn't, Finn. Everyone's talking about how Rachel and Puckerman hooked up on Saturday night. In fact, it happened right after she had her fun with you."

Finn had a dumb, innocent look on his face. "No way! Quinn, you're lying!"

She shook her head at him. "If you don't believe me, go find her and ask her yourself," she said as she pushed past him.

.

.

.

… "I got your message. What's up," Puck said. Santana had texted him, asking if they could meet in the parking lot. She did not like hearing about what happened with him and Rachel.

"What is wrong with you?" Santana demanded. "Why would you hook up with that Midget?"

"I can hook up with however I want to," Puck said defensively.

"Yea, including me."

"Why do you care anyway? You didn't before. Anyway, you're supposed to be a lesbian!"

Santana's stomach flipped. "I don't know what I am anymore… I'm sorry. I just don't see why you would like that Dwarf."

"She can be cool. Sometimes. Once you get her to shut up."

She felt it again. Santana turned around and sprinted away from his sight. She stopped when she reached the dumpster and started upchucking. _Thank God no one was around._

.

.

.

… It was finally their lunch period. The morning lasted so long considering all the drama in this school. Sam enjoyed sitting alone at the table it was peaceful.

"Hey," Mercedes said as Sam threw his bitten apple into the air. When he saw her, his body relaxed. "Uh, are you okay?"

"Oh, yea," he said jokingly. "I was just practicing my moves."

"And they're looking so good, too," she joined in. Mercedes placed her tray on the table and sat beside him. "Why do you sit alone at lunch," she asked.

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "I like to have my own time to think, I guess."

"I get what you're saying. I mean, it's nice to get away from everyone here. And, did you hear about Finn and Quinn?"

"And Rachel and Puck?" "It's insane," they both said at the same time. Sam and Cedes smiled at each other with delight.

"I wish everything could be normal," said Mercedes.

"Me too," Sam agreed. "You know, you're not too bad, Ms. Jones," he said wanting to change the subject.

"Thanks. You're not too bad either, Mr. Evans."

"I know," he teased.

.

.

.

.

… **I'm sorry if this chapter got boring for you. But, this was an important chapter. It's the verge of the big event… duhn- duhn- duhn- DUHHNNN. (That was supposed to be scary music. Well, I tried.) I am trying to get in some Samcedes and some Mertana as requested. I'm hoping to put up 4 more chapters. (Maybe more, maybe less. We'll see.) I'll try to put the next chapter up by the weekend. Okay, that's it. Leave me any guesses, suggestions, or opinions you have! Bye!**

**.**

**.**

**Thank you for all the reviews and favorites! It's great to know that people enjoy reading this story :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry I put this up later than I hoped. But, with father's day and all I didn't get a chance to write it. It's also because I have become 40-percent more lazy than I had hoped. Oh, and yes… McKinley Prom is coming very soon!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

… Finn sucked up the water from the fountain and wiped his mouth. He stood straight and saw a small brunette rush past him. "Rach, wait," he begged. She stopped in her tracks. Rachel wished she could learn how to resist him.

"What do you want," she asked as he stepped in front of her.

"What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she simpered.

"Yes, you do! I, I thought we liked each other! But, then, you go and mess around with Puck," Finn said furiously.

"Look, uh, I am sorry. However, we are not in a relationship! You can't tell me who I can and cannot hang out with! Besides, I'm not the one who cheated on my girlfriend."

Rachel began to walk away, but Finn stopped her by grabbing her hand. He pulled her back in his direction. She couldn't escape since he was so strong. But, she knew she didn't want to leave. "I broke up with Quinn," he said.

Rachel was tired. She was tired from going back and forth with Finn. Sure, she loved him. That's why every time he wanted her, she would come. She would do anything for him, and she didn't want to anymore.

"Finn, I'm sorry. I need to be alone. I can't be dependant on someone when I know they are just going to let me down in the end!" She backed away from him and ran down the hall. Rachel came to a halt when she saw the poster on the wall. '_Vote Quinn_ _and Finn for Prom King and Queen! _'

"If you're broken up, then why are you two running for Prom King and Queen," she mumbled to herself.

.

.

… Santana pressed her finger down onto the handle and wiped her mouth. The loud flushing noise of the toilet made her head hurt. She leaned on the wall of the cramped cubicle. Her legs were squished together as they curled around her body. She coughed as vibrations sailed through her body.

Santana wished she wasn't so sick. She didn't know what she had, but it wasn't fun. She assumed it was the stomach flu, but she just wanted it to be over already. It has lasted for a while now, maybe a few weeks. Santana knew she could take pain. Back in Lima Heights, she went through a lot of hurt. And, it's not like vomiting wasn't new to her. She just felt weaker, which was the worst part of it all.

Santana put her hand on the cold toilet seat and pulled herself up. She realized the good part about vomiting every morning was missing class. Santana sighed and unlocked the stall door. She washed her hands, and the warm water felt as if it gave her a boost of energy. She stared at herself in the mirror one last time and decided to go to class – even though she didn't want to.

.

.

… "Whatever," Rachel said to Mercedes angrily. "I don't even care anymore." They walked out of the Spanish classroom. Santana hurried to catch up, but Mr. Schuester called her name. She put on a pout and walked over.

"Yes," she replied. Santana was ready to leave. She wanted to ask Cedes out with her to the mall. They hadn't gone on a shopping trip in a while- since the whole 'Dean' incident. Actually, it was more than that. That was the day Santana told Mercedes how she felt.

"Are you okay? You seem a little unfocused nowadays." Mr. Schuester's words brought Santana away from her thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just stressed, that's all."

"Okay, If you say so," he said calmly. Santana nodded and clutched her books as she strolled out. She looked around hoping to find a familiar face. She felt as if she was in another world.

"_I wish I was in another world,_" she though as Puckerman approached her. Santana twirled around and marched down the hall.

"Santana," he called. "San!" She ignored him and kept going. Right as she reached the corner, she felt his hand on her shoulder. Santana attempted to pull away, but she ended up dropping her books on the floor. "Santana, what is going on," Puck demanded. She could hear her books being kicked on the floor. "You tell me you want to talk, and then, you just run away!"

"I didn't feel good," she said before she went to get her book across the hall. A page flew out and landed in front of her feet. But, of course, one of the football guys crushed the paper with his foot. "Whoops," she heard him say as he strutted away. Santana kneeled down and saw Puck next to her with the paper in his hand. She took the paper from his hand and said 'thanks'.

They both stood up as the bell ruined their moment. "So, are you okay," Puck asked. Santana gave him a confused look. "You said you didn't feel good," he clarified.

"Oh, yea, I'm fine. It's just a cold or something," she said walking nervously. "It's not like you to care, though."

Puck caught up to her. "What do you mean? I care."

"Well, not lately. You've been getting busy with Berry, remember?"

"Why is that such a big deal?" Santana just shrugged as she put her books in her locker. "What? Do you actually like me or some shit?"

She slammed her locker shut. "No! I just think it's gross that you would rather hook up with that thing than me!"

"I'm sorry, okay? I didn't think that you would care," he whispered.

Santana looked at the wall. "I think I should go." She waited for a moment, hoping he would stop her. But, he didn't. She sauntered away and out the building. Santana could care less about her class.

.

.

… "Prom is nearly a week away, Mercedes! I am going to look like such a loser without a date," Rachel babbled.

Mercedes placed her bag on the bench behind her. "I know, but we can't let it get us down. We can go with each other as friends," she offered.

"Okay, I'm in," Rachel said as she hugged Mercedes. They laughed and sat down and the wooden bench. Mercedes could sharply smell the plants around her. The scent helped her feel refreshed. "So, do you want to go find dresses tonight?"

"Yea, I can pick you up around six." Mercedes had gotten her driver's license a while ago. She liked to use it as much as she could.

"Okay. I'm not sure what I'd want, though. Maybe a long…"

"Hey, Sam," Mercedes said. Rachel stopped talking and looked around. She realized Sam was there in front of her. "What's up?"

"Mercedes, do you think I could talk to you for a second," Sam asked.

Cedes looked at Rachel, and Rachel nodded, approving it. "Yea, sure." Mercedes walked over to the bushes with Sam. "What did you wanna talk about?"

"Oh, uh, I was wondering… if maybe, you would want to go to Prom with me."

Mercedes wished Sam had better timing. "You're asking me to Prom?"

"Um, yea," he said hopefully.

"Sam, I was planning on going with Rachel."

Sam's face froze. "Oh." He itched his head, not knowing what else to say.

"You can come with us, if you want. We could all go as friends," she said. _Yea, friends. _

Sam's face lit back up. "Alright, that'd be cool."

"We can talk more about it later. I'll call you," Mercedes said as she waved goodbye.

"Okay, see you later," Sam said as he ran off.

"What did he want," Rachel asked Cedes.

"He wanted to join us. For Prom," she replied with excitement.

.

.

… **So, sorry for the delay. I procrastinate when I should be writing this story :/. And, yes. Prom! It came to my mind that the ending I had didn't fit. So, I'm going to change it all up. Prom will be in the last chapter. And, I do want to finish this before I go on vacation ( July 9). I'm pretty sure I will by then! I don't think there will be a sequel, though.**

**So, leave me questions, opinions, suggestions, or whatever in a review! Please review, it means a lot to me to know that people are reading this story! Thank you!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I was watching my DVDs of Glee and I realized something… so, in this story – Puck never got the 'vasectomy'. And the things that I'm going to write probably wouldn't happen on the show, but it's gonna happen here! Just try and go with it… I know I haven't updated this very fast and, yeah, I'm sorry! Very sorry! I'm not the fastest writer in the world, and I've been SO lazy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

… Mercedes laid the dress on her bed. She had gotten back from her shopping trip with Rachel. Cedes' dress was a nice fuchsia. It had sparkles of glitter flowing down it, so she would shine. The dress came with a matching wrap that brought out her eyes. Rachel had gotten a long, light pink dress. Rach had also found a pair of glowing gold heels. They made her look taller by around three inches.

Mercedes loved shopping for Prom. The dresses made her feel like a princess. _Not that she wasn't one already._ She even had her prince to take her. Well, she had Sam. And Rachel - which may be even better than a prince. She had her friends.

Cedes could hear her phone ring in her pocket. She dug into her pocket for it, thinking it was Sam. Actually, she hoped it was Sam. '_Santana,' _ was the caller ID. Mercedes pulled her hair back and flipped her phone open. "Hey, San."

"Hey. Oh, and your door is locked," Santana said quickly.

"What?" Mercedes paced around her room.

"Your door is locked. Can you come downstairs and let me in?"

Mercedes stopped pacing. "You're outside?"

Santana pressed the doorbell. _Ding, dong. _"Yea, pretty much."

Mercedes smiled as she opened the door. "You're weird," she said as she hopped up the stairs to her room.

"Sorry," Santana spoke as she followed. "I would've come threw the window, but I like this outfit." Mercedes laughed and closed the door to her room after Santana entered. "Nice dress. It suits you," Santana said as she sat in Cedes' desk chair.

"Thanks. It didn't take to long to find it today." Mercedes grabbed a hanger from her closet and carefully hung the dress.

"I still need to get mine. If I'm going."

"Oh, you're going. You will not miss Prom! Kurt's even coming!"

"Kurt doesn't go to McKinley. They won't let him in!"

"Well, Kurt cannot resist Prom. He said he'll sneak in if he has to! If he is coming, I think you can too."

"It's not that. I just don't think I want to. I have no one to go with."

A light bulb flashed in Mercedes' head. "You should ask Brittany. I heard she broke up with Artie."

"I don't know if I like her anymore. She wasn't willing to be with me. And, I am not a second choice," Santana's voice cracked. Mercedes felt pity for her. Santana was such an amazing person, but no one could ever see that in her.

Santana got up from the chair and looked at her reflection in the mirror on the wall. She felt exhausted. And bloated. "You will find somebody," Mercedes continued to say. Cedes tried to put her hand on San's shoulder, but she pulled started to pace back and forth.

"I don't care. I don't want to talk about it anymore," Santana said still pacing.

"Yes, you do!"

"No, I don't," San said as she stopped walking. "I do not need you telling me that I will find somebody some day. I know who I like, okay?"

"Then, who do you like, Santana?"

Santana stared straight into Mercedes' eyes. "You know who I like, Cede." A tear swirled down her face and she rubbed it off. "Unfortunately, I think she doesn't feel the same."

Santana knew that Mercedes was the one she liked. The one who she wanted. It was different than her relationship with Brittany. With Mercedes, it wasn't just the sweet lady kisses that Santana enjoyed. It was her whole personality, her style, her confidence, her attitude, and everything that Santana liked about her. They were so much alike it worked perfectly. And, as a bonus, Mercedes was a good vocal partner. She could really sing, not that Brittany couldn't. Anyway, that was the whole reason Santana came today – to let Mercedes know. She had too.

"Santana, I do like you," Mercedes said – bringing Santana away from her thinking. "It's just-"

"The embarrassment," San interrupted. "The insults, the stares, and all the talking behind your back? I know…but that shouldn't matter. I'm fine. In fact I'm better, now that everyone knows, because I can be who I want around anyone… including you." Santana stepped closer and closer to Mercedes until she was nearly an inch away from her lips.

"Trust me," she whispered before she smashed her lips against Mercedes'. Cedes almost pulled away, but decided she didn't want to.

.

.

.

… Puck pounced out of his car and rushed into the building – which is pretty rare considering he isn't the greatest student. He wanted to get to class early today to talk to Rachel. The whole situation was kind of messed up. Every time he thought of Rachel, Santana haunted his mind. It was flattering to know that Santana was jealous, but Puck knew inside he didn't like her that way. And, he knew Santana was using him as well. She just finds it hard to sort out her feelings, like he does. But, Puck finally sorted his out… that's why he had to talk to Rachel.

Puck ran into the classroom and spotted Rachel's puny body. He marched over and sat on the desk next to hers. "We need to talk," he said.

"Okay. What did you want to talk about," Rachel asked sweetly.

"Do you like me?"

"W-what?"

"Do you like me, Berry?"

"I-I don't know. Why do you ask?"

"If you tell anyone I'll deny it, but I think I like you."

Rachel couldn't believe she heard those words coming from his mouth._ Noah – liking Rachel Berry? _"You like me?"

"Yeah, so do you maybe want to go to Prom with me?" Puck couldn't believe he was saying it either.

"Yes, I'd love to," she said shocked. Puck smiled until she started talking again. "But, I already said I'd go with Mercedes."

"Oh, that's cool I guess," he replied disappointed.

"She has Sam, though. I don't think she would mind if I went with you."

Puck's smile reappeared. "Cool." He couldn't wait.

**That's it. I know it's short, but I wanted to put something up before vacation. Next chapter will be Prom – the last chapter. I hope it will make up for everything. I won't be back until the 16****th****, but I will try to update this as soon as possible. I've changed the ending again… that's why I got so messed up with everything as well. Thanks for your patience with this story!**

**Leave me a review and tell me what you think. Thanks :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello, so the last time I posted was in July! But, I thought to myself that even though it's September, I want to finish it! I suddenly felt like writing. So, here's the last chapter of my first fan-fic!**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

… Rachel sat at the table, her hand intertwined with Noah's. She couldn't believe she was on a real date with him. Strangely, it felt right. For the first time, she wasn't nervous. She wasn't worried. She wasn't stressed. She felt so safe and okay with Noah around. He had always been her hero.

Noah glanced around the table. On his left were Mercedes and Sam, and to his right were Rachel, Kurt, and Blaine. It wasn't ideally who he'd hang out with, but he was actually enjoying himself. It was one of the best moments of his life, really. Not to mention he looked smoking hot in his black tuxedo.

.

… Santana walked into the decorated gym. Her black heels clicked as she walked, and her stunning red dress shined in the lights. As she looked around, Santana couldn't help but feel doubt about coming. The only reason she came was for Mercedes.

She gracefully walked around the gym. All she could see were people grinding to a Britney Spears song. Brittany came into her mind. She always does when she hears Britney. As she kept walking, Santana found Mercedes at a small table. She was seated next to Sam… and Puckerman. This was not the time to talk. Santana quickly turned around and ran into the hallway. She couldn't get the courage to do it.

.

... Pink's 'Perfect' filled the room. Puck turned to Rachel. "You want to dance?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," she said. Even though she tried to hide her excitement, it was quite obvious. Noah took her hand as he led her to the dance floor. Kurt followed them, pulling Blaine along.

Mercedes sat there alone with Sam. This was so embarrassing. She looked away nervously.

"Mercedes, are you okay," Sam asked. "You seem out of it." He noticed she'd been acting like that all night.

"Do you like me? Do you actually like me? Honestly?"

Sam was surprised. He never knew what to expect with her, and he liked that. He liked her. "Honestly, I like you a lot. You are beautiful, genuine, kind, loyal, and a kick-ass singer!"

Mercedes laughed. She could feel her cheeks turn red, and she had no idea what to say to him.

"So, would you give me the honor of dancing with you?"

Mercedes sat her pink clutch (it matched her long, pink dress perfectly) on the table, "Hell yes," she responded as she put her hand in his. As she walked onto the dance floor, something didn't feel right.

.

… Santana sat in the lonely choir room. Things were so different at night. She didn't want to sit there any longer. She opened up her phone and smiled. Her wallpaper was a picture of her and Mercedes. Santana started to dial Cedes' number (which she remembers by heart.) She could feel her ear shaking next to her phone. _Please answer._ _Please. _

"Hello, you've reached Mercedes' voicemail. I'm not here right now, but you can…" Santana threw her phone at the wall before the message ended. "Damn it," she said to herself. She could feel her tears build up.

'_Why can't anything go my way? My life sucks! I can't go out there and face everyone. I can't do anything. I'm just dirt. I'm just dirt that gets stepped on.' _ Santana held onto her stomach as the tears dropped. '_And top it all of I'm pregnant. I'm no better than Quinn. I'm worse than Quinn. I'm a lesbian with a bun in the oven. That doesn't even make sense!' _She wiped the tears off her face. '_No! I'm not gonna cry about this. I'm going to talk to Puck. I'm going to talk to Cedes. It can't get any worse.'_

.

… Nicki Minaj's 'Super Bass' came on as Puck gave Rachel a quick kiss. They walked back to their table as Finn pulled Rachel back by her waist. She made a tiny squeal. "Could we talk for a minute," Finn begged.

"You've had plenty of chances to talk, Hudson. Back off," Puck said getting ready to push Finn. Rachel stepped in the middle of them just in time. "It's okay. One last conversation won't hurt. Really," she insisted.

"Fine," Puck said nervously.

Rachel followed Finn to the other side of the gym. "Do you really want to be with Puck," he asked loudly.

"Haven't we been over this? And aren't you here with Quinn?"

"I want to be with you! You know that!"

"Finn, you've had chance after chance. You've waited too long! I've been obsessing over you for so long, but I finally realize I don't need you. The person I really want has been under my nose the whole time! Unfortunately, my nose is so big I hadn't noticed until now. I like Noah! I've never been so sure of my feelings for him until now! I'm sorry, but we're not meant to be. Not like I used to think we were."

.

… On the other side of the room, Puck was watching Rachel and Finn. It was his job to protect her at all times. Then, Santana stepped beside him. "There's something important I have to say," she said.

Puck sighed. "I'm kind of busy right now."

"Look, it can't wait!"

"Okay, what," Puck asked still watching Rachel and Finn.

"I'm sorry I've been such a mess. I'm sorry I am a mess, and I'm sorry I've been making you're life a mess, too." Santana didn't know how to say it.

"Is that all?"

"Uh, can we go somewhere more private?"

Puck saw Finn pull aggressively at Rachel. _That creep. _He ran across the room before he could answer Santana.

.

… "Finn, let go of my arm!" ... "Hey, let her go Hudson!"

Finn saw Puck and released her. "She's all yours, jerk," he said as he started to walk away.

"I'm not done with you yet," Puck yelled as he pushed Finn against the wall. Finn pushed back, and they both continued. Rachel put her hands on their shoulders.

"Stop it! This is ridiculous," Rachel told them both. They all looked around as people stared at them. Finn ran off somewhere, and Rachel hugged Noah. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear. She held onto him as he kissed her.

Puck stopped and looked around. Most of the crowd lost their interest, but Franken-teen (as Santana called him) was still on the loose.

.

… Mercedes sat at the table with Sam. She could hear Kurt and Blaine discussing cute outfits they saw people wearing. _Of course!_ She opened up her clutch and checked her phone. **'**_**One missed call : Santana ' **_

"Oh, sorry Sam, I have to go call Santana," she said as she got up from her chair. _Hopefully she's here somewhere._

"Oh, yeah, go ahead, my lady," he said.

Mercedes giggled as she walked away. '_My lady. That's so weird, but so sweet.' _She called Santana and it went straight to voicemail. '_Either she doesn't want to answer or her phone's off? Why would she call me then?... Something is definitely wrong.' _

.

… Santana stood there disappointed. '_Thanks a lot, Puckerman. Thanks, jerk.'_ She walked over to the wall and sat on the floor. _'Look at all those people dancing together. They're all having the night of their lives while my night is full of crap. How is that fair?' _

"Santana?"

She looked up. "Hey, Brit," San greeted sadly.

"Is something wrong? You look upset," Brittany asked concerned.

"Everything's wrong," Santana simply said.

"Want to talk about it?" Santana nodded. "Come on," Brittany said as she helped Santana up.

.

… "And I think I love her," Santana said.

"Does she like you?"

"I don't know, but she came here with Sam! And even if she did, she wouldn't once she finds out," Santana tried to explain.

"Find out what," Brittany continued to question.

"You swear not to tell?" Brittany nodded. "Okay. Truth is… I'm pregnant."

Brittany flinched her head back. "And Mercedes is the father?"

"No," Santana kept talking, "Puck is the father!"

"Do you like Puck then?"

"No, I like Mercedes! I don't know what to do!"

Brittany put her arm over San's shoulder and hugged her. "It'll be okay. Everything gets better." Santana didn't say anything. "You're an amazing person, San. I know you're gonna do fine. You're the strongest person I know."

"Thanks, Brit." Santana hugged her back and smiled. "I feel better now."

Brittany smiled back. "Good. You want to go back in and dance?"

"In a few minutes I will. I think I'm gonna get some air outside first."

"Okay, Santana," Brittany said as she walked back into the gym. Little did she know she wouldn't see her again…

.

… "Excuse me," Principal Figgins said into the microphone. "Would everyone gather around to find out who our 2011 King and Queen are?" The crowd silenced. "The 2011 McKinley High King is…" (Figgins slowly opened the envelope). …"Finn Hudson!" Quinn gave a devilish smile as they placed the crown on Finn's head.

"And the 2011 McKinley High Queen is…" Quinn filled with excitement. "Rachel Berry!"

Rachel's face dropped. "What do I do?" The spotlight came onto Rachel Berry. This was the first time she didn't want it. She looked up on the stage. Finn looked suspiciously happy. Quinn looked like she was about to explode. Figgins looked stupidly unaware of everything.

"Come up here, Rachel Berry," Figgins continued._ 'What else can I do,' _Rachel thought. She walked up the stage and received her crown. "And now for the King and Queen dance."

Finn held her hand and led her to the center of the dance floor. The soft music played and he pulled her close. So many thoughts were going through her head. '_What is happening? How was I voted Queen? What do I say? What is Noah thinking? What if he hates me now?'_

"See," Finn interrupted her thoughts, "I told you we're meant to be together."

Rachel pushed away. _No way_ would she do this. "We're not. I don't care if I'm voted Queen and you were voted King. Noah is my real king. Get used to it," she said cheerfully as she strolled over to Puck and hugged him.

Puck smiled and held her tight. "Do you even know how much I like you?"

"I'd hope a lot," she teased.

.

… Santana sat silently on the bench. It was totally empty outside. You would've thought there would be guards or something at the school, but no. It even scared Santana a little bit. But, it was nice to just look at the sky and stuff. Not that Santana really cared about nature.

A man ran from out of nowhere across the lot. He was wearing a hoodie, jeans, and green sneakers. He didn't look like he belonged at a Prom. Then, Santana saw a man run right behind him. The other man looked the same, except he was wearing a black baseball cap under his hood. _'What is going on,'_ Santana thought.

"Give me the money," the guy from behind yelled. '_What money? Is this like a drug deal or something? Why would they do this at a school parking lot?' _

The first guy ran towards the school until he saw Santana on the bench.

"Give me the money!"

'_Uh, why me,' _Santana thought as she got up and stepped beside the first guy. The other man with the hat stopped running. "Not to be a buzz-kill, but you both need to take a chill pill," she bravely said.

"Look, little girl," the man with the hat said," You better go away before you get hurt."

"Dude, I know what's going on. Just take this somewhere else, okay?"

"Excuse me?" The man reached into his pocket.

"I know what you're both trying to do. Just go away before I go all Lima Heights on you!"

"Oh really?" Santana nodded at him. "Alright, then."

It was a mistake. It was all a mistake. But, things can't always go exactly right, can they? Not everyone can get their fairytale ending. It's nothing you can change. There's nothing you can do. You just have to take it. Unfortunately, it can go too far sometimes.

Before Santana knew it, he pulled the gun out. And **bam! **It hit her. The bullet hit her, and she dropped to the ground. The blood flowed over her dress. Both of the men ran off. Just like that. It was all over. Santana was over. _Thanks, Lima Heights. _

.

… "Hey, Brittany," Mercedes called.

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen Santana? I haven't seen her yet."

"She went outside, and I was just gonna go check on her. Come on," Brittany said clueless.

.

… Brittany and Cedes opened the doors. It didn't take a second for either of them to see her. Immediately, all the joy was gone. It was like a bullet hit them. _Almost._ It was like someone sucked the joy from them. Someone took away their joy.

Brittany screamed and the tears just streamed down her face. "Santana," Mercedes repeated. "Santana!" They both knew she was gone. Brittany cried into Mercedes arms. _'It's all my fault,' _Brit though. _'It's all my fault,' _Cedes thought.

.

… It was hard. Mercedes had to wait until Santana was gone to see that she loved her. She really loved her. Brittany had to wait until Santana was gone to see that not everyone good lives forever. It wasn't a nice realization. Puck had to wait until Santana was gone to know that she was pregnant. _With his child._ And he/she was gone too. Rachel had to wait until Rachel was gone to see that she had it easy. She had it made compared to Santana. Quinn had to wait until Santana was gone to know that she couldn't always be the best. Finn had to wait until Santana was gone to realize not everyone gets to be with the one they love. And so on…

It was hard. Santana was gone. She _died. _It felt like all life died. But, life goes on.

"_And I go back to black…" _

**Okay, thank you everyone who read this! I'm sorry it took my about 4/5 months to finish this! But, I finally did! And, I'm very proud! I said I would make a Puckleberry story, but if I do write a new story, it will be about a new character entering McKinley! The whole story would be based around her! Tell me if you're interested and tell me what you thought of this! Thanks!**

**- TeamPuckleberry**


End file.
